


Turn back time

by ittybitty_DreamShade



Series: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Plots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cliche, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fanfiction, Harry Potter Has Nightmares, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Prefect Harry Potter, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knights of Walpurgis, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Not Beta Read, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Slug Club, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID, Time Travel, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tropes, We Die Like Men, Why Did I Write This?, Young Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybitty_DreamShade/pseuds/ittybitty_DreamShade
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. A destiny that was thrown upon him without his permission or consent, Although fame and death plagued him all he wanted was something... something 'normal'. The wish he was granted though gave him not what he planned... will he live through it and get what he wanted or will fate repeat herself?(this is so exaggerated and dramatic)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Plots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another cliché plot I have idly drafted on Wattpad! Merlin save me. This is a reoccuring trope I kept seeing for this ship and-- I wrote one but it isn't as good. Trust me this is slightly old? I'll try improve it.
> 
> ...It's really bad, and dramatic, very over exaggerated that's a warning

"Get him!" The eery hiss of the dark lord's tongue was heard, an order as he pointed his finger at Harry. The boy who lived began to run, vibrant green eyes scanning for a place to escape. Well, he didn't expect to get chased by death eaters and bump into big old Voldy himself. 

...ok he did expect the death eaters but definitely not the dark lord. 

That was when Harry remembered something that Dumbledore had given to him. It was a portkey, of course, Harry was a bit curious... how could he get inside Hogwarts? you can't apparate in, out, and around school grounds. 

Well, wishing all his luck onto the particular item wrapped around his hand, he held onto it and ran. Twisting and turning as he held his wand in the other, he debated on attacking but decided it would slow him down... hearing a small tick and feeling a harsh tug, Harry felt himself fall, roll on the floor and groan. "That was a rough landing... oh right! Dumbledore!" 

Getting up, he dusted himself off. 

Now, you may be wondering, how did he meet the death eaters? well it certainly wasn't because he wandered off... they were at Hogsmeade and well, Harry wasn't allowed to go as usual... so he snuck out then wandered into the woods without a plan. 

But way before that, they were dealing with Umbridge so everyone were breaking the rules... with a spectacle the twins did. She left, and it was a blessing to go to Hogsmeade to get his thoughts off everything... 

...Waving off the previous thoughts in his head, Harry went in the direction to the headmaster's office. He will have to ask about how he got in later. 

and so the Gryffindor ran through the hallways to where the gargoyle stood proudly. 

"Sugar quills!" 

...no reply and so he tried every single sweet that Dumbledore loved, however nothing worked. "Lemon drops?" Harry spoke up but even that didn't work and the headmaster always offered those. He let out a sigh, seeming a bit frustrated... he didn't have the time for this! Harry then heard footsteps behind him and he quickly turned around. "Hello professor! I need to see Headmaster Dumbledore. it's about the death eaters." Surely all the professors in the school already know. He's the bloody boy-who-lived for Merlin's sake! oh of course he absolutely loathed the title but it was important right now, for him and for everyone else. 

That was the only way people listened to him. 

The professor seemed very confused, like he didn't know what he was talking about because he surely should do! It's in the bloody Daily Prophet, dramatically written by Rita Skeeter. Though it isn't that trustworthy anyways, anything that was written by that woman. 

But now, Harry realised it may be a new professor. Perhaps for Defense against the Dark Arts? even now? all he could hope for was that this was a decent professor... or if he was one, which was the question. "You know?... Voldemort's followers? the death eaters? I mean a professor is one, though he is working for the Order now..." Harry muttered as he imagined Hermione looking at him as if to say: 'are you nuts? he could be a death eater!' 

"I'm sorry? but if you are wanting to talk to the Headmaster... well, I was going to talk to Dippet so you may as well come in." 

The password was said as Harry seemed confused... "Wasn't Dippet the previous headmaster before Dumbledore?" He asked as the professor looked at him as if he was insane, instead he just followed and went up to the office quietly. 

...the office looked _very_ different... 

Harry isn't thick, not an idiot was for certain. He was actually smart, that is... to an extent. He kept being told he was good at surviving, and he was decent at potions. 

Besides the point, there stood a different headmaster right in the seat where Dumbledore should be sat. He looked like one of the headmasters in the portraits, and hearing the name confirmed that. 

Looking at a copy of the daily prophet Harry looked at it, who then looked at the date. "Bloody hell, isn't the year suppose to be 1995? not... you know 1942?" 

...no. He needed more evidence, this could be an old newspaper! and in all honesty he didn't want to believe it was true! "Headmaster Dumbledore, I need to speak with him for a moment." Both staff members seemed astounded at Harry, was his voice too stern? or too desperate? or was it... 

something else? 

"...excuse me? Headmaster?" the man that was sitting where Dumbledore should be sitting seemed surprised. "If you are looking for Dumbledore he is beside you." 

This had to be a joke. 

Maybe a very bad one by the Weasley's, or maybe the death eaters with polyjuice potions like Barty Crouch Jr who posed like Mad-Eye Moody? 

Harry scanned the daily prophet again and it was 'Grindelwald'. Not 'Voldemort'. 

...and wasn't Grindelwald --who was the previous dark lord before Voldemort-- defeated? "...it doesn't show Voldemort or the ministry of magic trying to pretend he isn't back, but it shows Grindelwald and his followers. Wasn't he defeated though?" 

"I am sorry to ask but... are you perhaps lost?" He turned to look at the auburn haired man from before and went silent. How was he to explain? 

He can't just be like: 

_'Oh hey i'm apparently now a time traveller! I came here by accident running away from the future dark lord and his followers! nice to meet you!'_

No. That won't work out well, he had to plan carefully... where is Hermione when you need her? she has the brains for these types of situations! Well... if she wasn't under pressure that is. 

"I am definitely a Hogwarts student if you are asking about that part. Dumbledore gave me this portkey, I used it to escape Voldemort's death eaters... They raided Hogsmeade. Oh _Merlin_ are they safe? did they get out safely?" He needed to calm down... levelling out his breathing Harry then took out the portkey and it seemed slightly fried at the moment... slightly was an understatement. What happened to this thing? questions later answers first. 

...well done Harry. Just state the obvious and wish for the best, you'll die in a ditch sooner or later, that was for sure. 

"What year is it?" Dippet seemed to press as Harry slowly and carefully spoke out: " _1995_. Voldemort was out to kill me again-- all because of a stupid prophecy apparently." Everyone believed in the so called prophecy because he lived from being hit with a killing curse and somehow that he had 'killed' the dark lord. 

What an utter lie. He actually weakened him to a form of leeching off of Quirrel's head but not completely dead... then in Harry's fourth year he was forced into a ritual which proceeded to Voldemort's resurrection. 

It seemed that got an answer for the two staff members. "It is 1942, you travelled back in time using a portkey? that is impossible... happening once in a million, however your clothing looks up to date, unlike what we have currently." Harry was just wearing a hoodie, jeans and a normal shirt as he does. With the exception of the Gryffindor house scarf around his neck of course. 

Dippet continued then: "...and assuming that by the panicked and desperate expression you had certainly held moments before, your words are truthful... what I am assuming was that this 'Voldemort' is your current dark lord?" Harry slowly and cautiously nodded at that, he was back in time. Hermione was an expert at this, after all she saved Sirius with a time-turner and used that particular item with going to all her lessons... He wished she were here... 

_'Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time...'_

Yeah, no shıt sherlock. 

...and so he had to sort out everything, having to be re-sorted again... they had missed the re-sort anyways, due to Umbridge. Although Harry can confirm that he was a Gryffindor, he also had to change his name ever so slightly. If they took a test it would appear blank, after all he did not belong in this time... so they would have to make do with what they have presented infront of them. 

Since there was already another Potter in Hogwarts it would make no sense to keep him as Harry James Potter. At the news Harry was excited yet nervous, he was going to school with his grandfather who he never got to meet as a child. So now, the boy-who-lived was now known as: _'Harrius James Evans'_ taking his mothers maiden name and being a normal orphan boy who had no status in this world. 

Harry would have to admit, it would be a nice change... no high expectations of him, just a normal student who attends Hogwarts. 

"You will have to be sorted once again I am sure you know, you have said you are in your fifth year yes? Lucky for you there is a house re-sort. Although I am proud to see that you are in Gryffindor though it is in the future. But whatever house you end up in, let it be your family, keep Gryffindor in your heart though." 

He heard a familiar shrill and turned his attention to a phoenix now perched on Dumbledore's arm. "Fawkes..." at that the transfiguration professor seemed a little shocked but let out a content sigh. "Thank you for helping me with defeat the basilisk, and the poison... I am forever grateful" He bowed his head in gratitude as the phoenix returned the gesture. Fawkes seemed to remember. "Truly, phoenixes are majestic and magical creatures." 

So, after changing into the spare Hogwarts uniform he had been givem, Harry went through the hallways to go to the Great Hall, having a small casual talk with the younger Dumbledore, thinking up an idea that the transfiguration professor had showed him around. Only because he perfectly knew his way around Hogwarts. Half of the time he memorized where to go like the back of his hand. The Marauder's Map was useful after all! 

...not talking about the map and that he still had it on him. He needed it to sneak out of Hogwarts. 

Harry and Dumbledore were discussing about a backstory, that Harry was taken in after his parents died leaving him in the hands of muggle relatives who despised him so he ran away... _which actually wasn't a lie._

Adding that fact that he then had gotten attacked in the middle of a war, _which obviously enough also wasn't a lie._

The family, known as the Grangers, that took Harry in had died protecting him and proceeded to leave Harry in the hands of Dumbledore who first home schooled him to get him slightly comfortable after the trauma he had been through. 

When they arrived to their destination, Headmaster Dippet announced his arrival, and that he will be in his fifth year. 

Harry sat on the same wooden stool he had sat on in his first year as the sorting hat was then lowered on his head: _Mr Potter, I see... a very interesting situation. You may be placed in Gryffindor, however my decision will not waver this time. How will a lion survive in this pack of snakes?_

_"Excuse me?---"_

When the hat called out Slytherin, Harry's eyes widened... straight into the grasp of the person who had murdered his parents. 

...yeah he now dislikes the sorting hat, that just added more fuel to the already burning fire... even though the hat had given him Godric Gryffindor's sword in the chamber of secrets to defeat the basilisk with the help of Fawkes and also a young, attractive, arrogant, 16 year old Tom Riddle. 

Harry stepped down and sat near the end of the Slytherin table where the younger snakes sat, they seemed to ignore him and he preferred that, he let out a sigh and proceeded with resting his cheek on his palm. Thoughts running through his head. 

_'The hat really is sadistic isn't he?'_ If his friends were here Hermione would have stared at him as she would say to him: _'Oh don't be so ridiculous Harry, at least Draco isn't here.'_ and Ron would be the polar opposite, both agreeing that there would be a Malfoy somewhere. Which was right as he saw a familiar silver blonde haired individual. 

Then his thoughts shouted at him... _'But you-know-who is here! how the bloody fuck can I survive that?!'_

Harry then sighed once again as the feast was placed infront of them as he picked at his food thinking _'...luck?'_ he got this far before with luck. 

...Ok he had a point as the feast began and he was eating. To be honest he really missed his friends... Ron and Hermione, to be honest they always did stuff together... the three of them. 

He then began properly eating, though by 'properly' it meant the still a very concerning small amount of food he usually eats, which is not even half of a whole entire plate. ignoring the looks of the other Slytherins, Harry had seen worse looks, and had been through worse than those dirty looks of disgust. 

Harry then looked down to see his hand-- staring at it for a while before pulling his sleeve down, too many harsh memories behind it... and that demon in pink. At least she was gone in his time. 

Hearing footsteps he looked up to see -who he presumed was the head of house- was approaching him. Most probably hearing the sob backstory he had planned. "Hello Mr Evans. I will be your head of house for the remainder of your school year here at Hogwarts. My name is Horace Slughorn, if you need anything from me then don't hesitate to go to my office. I presume that Dumbledore has showed you around yes?" 

He would really need to get used to being called Evans and not Potter, it felt a little nicer. 

He nodded. 

"Then you know where to find me. Your timetable will be given tomorrow and I am sorry for your loss..." he had a pitiful gaze which Harry had seen many times that he was slightly getting sick of. 

When the Slytherins went to the dungeons the password was said, "Blood Purity" and they entered. Harry let out a little scoff, of course they had that as their password... he wondered if it was like in their second year. 

That was when a familiar tall figure approached him. Aristocratic features, dark eyes, dark swept hair, not as deathly pale in the Chamber of Secrets with a polite smile on his face-- 

\-- _Tom bloody Marvolo Riddle..._ his throat went dry. 

"Hello Evans, my name is Tom Riddle a fifth year and I am one of the prefects here at Slytherin, if you need any help I am here. Mr Evans can you please follow me to go to the boys dormitory." It sounded more like an order that should be followed, hiding behind a statement and not a question. 

Harry gave a hesitant nod, not trusting his voice to reply like he might say something rash as he followed behind Riddle. 

When they reached the inside of the boys dormitory he was apparently rooming with the epitomy of evil. The specific person who had killed his parents when he was a baby and had attempted on killing him on countless occasions. Harry found his bed near the window that showed the lake. Sitting down and changing into his sleeping robes which Dumbledore had prepared beforehand... Getting the statement out there, the professor had style back then. Not like in the future--- don't get started. 

...after alot of thought, both positive and negative, twisting and turning he fell asleep. 

A small nightmare, he thought they were gone by now, but it didn't seem the case. _'Harry Potter.'_ it was that horrendous hiss, the same one that had ordered to kill him... _'I can touch you now' the ritual. He began to struggle, the air being ripped from his lungs, feeling as though he was trapped against his father's tombstone._

Then the suffocating ended. 

He really missed his friends when the reality of the situation had finally dawned onto him. Maybe he missed Hermione because she knew what to do in situations like this... and Ron, his support, light heartedness and wit as well to get through this era... 

...Harry was so lost without the both of them. He was practically a spec of dust without them. But they had always, _always_ like everyone else, pointed out that he was good at _surviving._

But can he survive during this era filled with war, misery and Tom Marvolo Riddle? 

... 

Like a normal routine, Harry woke up early, took a shower, changed into his school robes and went to the common room, realising how different it was to the Gryffindor common rooms. Not just the colour but how cold the snake dorm was... he knew that feeling from before when he snuck in with Ron using a poly juice potion. It differed from the warm and chaotic atmosphere that was Gryffindor common rooms. Harry had missed the chaos to be honest... though he did sometimes loath it. He smiled brightly with that warm memory as he made his way around to the Great Hall. 

That was then when he noticed a particular poster about quidditch try outs. 

...he was faltering, after he was banned from quidditch by Umbridge, along with the two Weasley twins, he didn't get to even _touch_ a broom! not even _mentioning_ about the dragon in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and how he had used a broom to fly and escape it. Include the accidents as he fell off the broom, the curse from Quirrell in his first match in his first year, the broom leaving him, breaking the broom as he slapped it at Malfoy's face... the last one he preferred the most. 

Harry grinned like an idiot: He wasn't banmed by Umbridge in this time, he could play quidditch again. 

There was always one thing that Harry adored, and that thing, unsurprisingly was _quidditch_. That was his freedom, his little escape away from everyone. Where he could control himself, to feel the wind against his face... it felt calming, as if this was only for him. 

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Tom Riddle approaching the Slytherin table for breakfast waving politely at him as the green eyed boy didn't return the gesture. He noticed that Tom sat together with the younger Death Eaters... with Harry happily away from that particular side of the table. However that happiness lived short as he was dragged over there without his consent. "Tell us about yourself Evans, how did you come to live with the Granger family?" 

"Oh... I ran away from home, I had enough with my muggle relatives and how they had treated me. They've done alot to me for a long period of time, to the point I just turned numb. But afterwards I couldn't take it, so... I left. Nearly went into a down spiral once. I even picked up a knife but dropped it last minute" 

He smiled and only briefly -and very much vaguely- summarised it. Not talking about the cupboard, Marge, his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley. Harry honestly didn'f care anymore, why should he? Hogwarts was his home, the Weasley's were his home, Sirius was his home... "I've always somehow managed to escape and live with the Grangers, at one point my muggle relatives put metal bars on my windows like I was some sort of criminal." 

Harry laughed lightly at that, it was an odd memory, Ron along with the two twins breaking him out with the flying car and them getting yelled at by Mrs Weasley 

...the reaction he recieved seemed almost pitiful and Harry shook his head with a smile, but all he wanted to do was grimace. He hated pitiful looks, though it did grant him some nicer things in turn. "Don't look so pitiful, the Granger's were naturally a second home for me... until you know." 

He then sighed and made a sad display as he poked at his food. After living with the Dursley's he improved his acting skills. 

...he was honestly so glad that he left that house. 

"Are you Dumbledore's pet?" 

Yes, one thing that never changed in Slytherin... they always hated Dumbledore's guts so that question was asked. 

He scrunched his nose at that, being someone's pet... reminded him of Pettigrew who stayed as Ron's rat Scabbers for a period of time... _disgusting_. "No, not really. I'm no one's pet. I've had enough of people controlling me--" Harry realised he voiced that out loud and just made a small sigh. "He just..." 

The green eyed boy looked at his plate for a while before he spoke up. "...Took me in because the Grangers had said so, He kind of just lets me be, I think he doesn't really mind me at all cause..." 

One of them deadpanned: "...'cause you aren't one of his precious Gryffindors. He has a huge prejudice for Slytherins." Harry wanted to laugh then. Dumbledore really didn't mind him because he was originally a Gryffindor in the first place and Slytherin was a temporary place for him. 

But alright then, he was a Gryffindor at heart and his actions showed it completely. Dismissing the obvious fact, he began to eat a small amount of food that wouldn't even count as a decent meal. 

"Anyways, let us do introductions." 

And so Harry was introduced to the very first, baby, Death Eaters, although he wouldn't say that out loud. 

_Abraxas Malfoy, Emlyn Avery, Tiernan Lestrange, Orion Black, Alphard Black, Altair Mulciber, and Ephias Rosier._

"Nice to meet you all." 

How fake that was, he didn't like everyone else except the two Blacks but that may be because of Sirius... at least he now knew who he was going to be currently dorming with, Malfoy, Avery and one of the Blacks, specifically Alphard Black. 

Looking at Alphard -one of the two Black's- he very much resembled Sirius. The personality and a small bit of appearance, but really Sirius got his similar appearance to Orion. Harry missed his godfather to be honest, he was his only family after all... and after the fight at the ministry and him being knocked unconcious and taken to St Mungo's... what if he woke up and was wanting to look for him? And that Harry was nowhere to be seen? 

...At last Harry got his timetable from Slughorn and thanked him, before going to his first lesson which was his favourite and also horrid subject, Defense gainst the Dark Arts. 

But all that Harry could think about when he was making his way to the apparent classroom, was the supposed one year teaching curse that Voldemort had inflicted and the many teachers they had to go through... hell! two of them were even on the dark side! one being Quirrel, who housed Voldemort on the back of his head and the other being fake Mad-Eye Moody, who at least was a decent teacher besides Remus. 

Wonder how that lesson would go... 


	2. Chapter 2

_'Harry, you have to remember that you are a skilled duelist just... you can be stupid. An expelliarmus to an avada kedavra? remember that in your fourth year?'_

...that went through his head. 

Harry was walking to Defense against the Dark Arts. He muttered to himself and shook his head "Yeah... i'll definitely try not to anymore!" 

Luckily he still had his wand on him after the chase. Harry just gave a small hidden bright yet mischievious smile. 

Back at his present whenever someone cooed at how adorable Harry could be she or Ron would usually point out: 'Are you kidding? Tell me you got to be kidding.' However the other unsaid part where they say: 

_'He could kill you'_ He would argue that is Hermione's job, I mean the punch she did to Draco was amazing! But they did have a point... which in itself is true! Harry remembered when he taught defense when Umbridge did shıt. 

Now thinking about it... He had previous thoughts before, about making the DA into something like a 'Duelling Association', not just Dumbledore's army. Though it would have to be a little like a secret organization like the Order of The Phoenix. Harry nodded to himself, although he would have to work on that if he could ever get home... He wouldn't tell that though. And soon he arrived at the double defense lesson. 

The defense professor introduced herself as Professor Galatea Merrythought, she had approached him and said that she wouldn't go easy on him although for him being a new student, it was a nice change for once and it was a good thing he was from their future... 

"Alright may I have you attention please?" 

She clapped as all the students then turned their attention to their defense professor. "I will put you in pairs, one by one the pair that I call, will go up onto the platform, and duel. Everyone should note each advantage in each duel and what can be improved. I will ask for later feedback." 

Merrythought is a good defense professor in his opinion. She was stern and actually knew how to teach! without having anything bad happening to her like the one year curse. 

You may be asking, who was he paired up with? 

...Harry was paired with Abraxas Malfoy. 

Abraxas Malfoy wasn't that bad, well this one certainly wasn't if you minus the small typicak sneering and other small bits. 

He watched each and every pair, analysing and criticising their strong points and what they should mostly improve on. He got that particular habit after teaching the DA, Harry actually enjoyed seeing their smiles on their faces when they accomplished something with his help! 

Shaking his head to stop reminiscing, Harry then let out a shaky sigh. The teaching habits and lectures from Hermione were getting to him... 

He had to get these thoughts out, plus he didn't have his notebook on him at the moment. It would be bad if he voiced them out of course! Ignoring everyone Harry then approached the current pair as they stepped down, and off the platform... he was brave. 

...he was a Gryffindor at heart, this wouldn't really be a big deal... right? 

"Remember to analyse the weak points first, when there is an opening you have to strike. Even if it's reckless, how else are you suppose to fight in a duel? or even in a war?" after explaining just a bit more, they smiled gratefully, though it was a bit awkward at first. 

"You would be a good teacher" the pair whispered to him, not wanting to destroy their reputation as a Gryffindor after all... now after the two lions seemed to see that this new particular snake was actually decent before going down the platform, Harry chuckled slightly, rubbing the nape of his neck embarrased. 

Oh how he actually was a 'teacher' 

Merrythought perked up and looked at Harry surprised, her eyes sparkling in delight. She must have a good eye and good hearing. "Mr Evans, did you teach people how to duel? those particular points sounded from someone who had experience or had a perk at teaching." Harry nodded with a shy smile. "Yeah, I taught a few people just to hold off their own a little, especially against dementors." he never mentioned about the DA of course, that wouldn't make sense with the fake backstory he had going. 

"You can produce a patronus?" 

He felt as though all eyes were on him but he shied away, a blush on his cheeks. Harry honestly hated attention, he had to deal with it from the first time he even stepped into the wizarding world... 

'The boy-who-lived' 'The boy-who-lied' and now... 'The boy-who-died' 

...for his time of course. 

"I could produce a corpreal one, if that was what you were askjng, at the age of thirteen, an amazing professor taught me it but it was only a normal one... the corpreal however? That was entirely accidental. I had to think a strong and happy emotion to protect myself, it's terrifying being in a spot like that. Getting your life sucked away by a dementor--" Harry didn't talk about Sirius and the dementor attack, or Remus. 

But the telling of him being in that weak spot, Harry shivered. It was the worst and best time in his year... 

why? well he met Remus and Sirius. 

"I also taught that too..." _and many others_ wasn't said. 

Merrythought smiled and told him to show her after class, seeming proud a student learned a tricky spell at a young age... though the situation concerned her. 

Deciding that Abraxas and Harry should go next, to see the analyse put to use... "Bow, then begin." Both stepped back a decent amount before bowing and readying their wands. He heard the Malfoy whisper to him 'pathetic mudblood' Harry hitched his breath at that and clenched his fists: "Expelliarmus!" the blonde shifted out the way as two spells were thrown at him. "Stupefy! Glacius!" Harry stepped back and put up a protego which he then lowered "Petrificus totalus!" it missed again but then he let out a small cuss as he saw multiple hexes coming his way. "Salvio Hexia!" the hexes deflected as Abraxas just barely dodged out the way, but with the benefit of a stumble a simple "Stupefy" and "Expelliarmus" the duel was done. 

Everyone made an applause as Merrythought looked impressed. He handed back Abraxas' wand and bowed before going down. 

In her defense class it was Tom who was her star pupil here and that Harry could give feedback to perfect him. "Riddle, Evans, can you come up here please? I want to see you duel." Harry didn't like the sound of it but he had to... 

...and so the fight began. Harry got into his stance and his eyes showed how very alive he was, they were a brighter green than when he duelled with Malfoy... now some of the students that found Harry adorable found that with that with that look alone was that he could kill you. 

The boy would argue that isn't true. 

"Expelliarmus!" of course it missed, what did he expect? but now Tom was firing shot after shot, from a simple stupefy to a desperate expelliarmus to more excelled spells that you would say categorised into the Dark Arts. However Harry kept up a strong Protego. It was a little hard but after teaching and being forcefully put part of a war, his observation and resistance was increasing... 

Finally finding an entrance he lowered the shield and exclaimed--- 

"Langlock!" The Slytherin prefect seemed off guard as his tongue was now stuck to the roof of his mouth. Meaning he couldn't speak any verbal spells, however Harry wasn't done, he began to focus now. "Stupefy!" with his signature spell "Expelliarmus" 

Finally he cast "Petrificus Totalus!" accompanied with "Levicorpus" 

Harry is mentally thanking Professor Snape right now. 

He knew if he used the tongue-tying spell his opponent could reverse it after all Tom was smart. 

Some were silent... 

Merrythought looked proud, her face bright and lively as Harry bowed and approached Tom, reversing both spells with an almost teasing smile. "You did really well Riddle! However I should point out one singular thing. Keep vigilant, don't get too desperate after all you never know what would happe--" 

Sighing, they noticed that after Harry gave Riddle's wand back, he had kept his guard up as though someone may attack any moment. 

Harry dodged a spell with his eyebrows furrowed before bursting with a smile to the other. "--Happen if you think your opponent is at a disadvantage." 

...he blames Professor Moody. 

Which is the fake one who was actually Barty Crouch jr, has he stooped so low? he is thanking too many dark-wizards... but hey! they were decent defense teachers he'll give them that! 

"Well done Mr Evans! you should be teaching this subject instead! may you tell me what those spells do? and their incantations?" Harry shook his head at Merrythought's kind and prideful words. 

He will grant his potions professor this that was for sure: "No no, you yourself are already an amazing professor. I'm only limited with this much knowledge, while you have more experience than I do. However I will not tell the incantations since these spells belonged to a very close friend of mine, someone I respect." 

He thought of Snape. 

_The Half Blood Prince_

Merrythought smiled: "Oh you are so kind and that is respectable." 

Harry smiled back, "The last spell I used makes a person hang in the air upside down as I have just demonstrated on Riddle here, and first spell I had used is similar to the usual known tongue-tying spell but instead it is just more advanced, such as sticking the person's tongue to the roof of their mouth." He went down the platform. Practically feeling his friends saying this to him in his head as if they were here beside him and not... well in another time. _'But seriously, using an expelliarmus the first time is just-- against Riddle?'_

The green eyed boy didn't realise that Tom and his faithful knights --the very first death eaters-- were discussing about him, and that Harry Evans had greatly intrigued Tom Riddle. No one could beat him, he was strong and capable... some could hold their own but not entirely beat him. 

...mysterious. 

He smirked as his dark eyes gleamed brightly. 

The lesson ended after a few more duels with a bit of Harry's own small inputs plus professor Merrythought's expertise. As much as Harry wanted to leave, he had to stay behind and had to show her his corpreal patronus. 

A stag... 

_Prongs._

Well, at least he made them recieve 50 house points for their house although Harry wished he didn't. 

When Harry finally finished a few more tiring lessons it was thankfully lunch! Horace Slughorn approached him as he had a proud grin on his face. "Ah, Mr Evans! Professor Merrythought has told me what had happened in Defense class and I am very pleased! you have potential my boy! She has also told Professor Dumbledore and he is very pleased with your efforts." 

Harry just smiled and was sure that he was going to get taken to see the professor. 

Then he was invited to something called 'Slug Club' 

wonder what that was... 

After the talk however, Harry was dragged to sit beside Tom Riddle and his loyal dogs-- ah... knights once again. 

...why him? 

"That was amazing!" he smiled as Abraxas gave a respectful and polite nod, while Riddle raised his eyebrow at Harry and turned to him. "No one has beaten me before, yes, some students had managed their own but not beat me before... you must be an amazing teacher." 

Harry couldn't help but smile brightly at that, his eyes sparkling. 

...this felt so wrong, enjoying company of the younger version of the man who murdered your parents and attempted to kill you, multiple times in the process. "Thank you for the compliment Riddle, but i'm honestly not that good. We should be taught actual things that could help us in not just a duel but a war." Harry thought how ironic that was... 

Hiding a grimace he dismissed the thought. "That's why I managed to hold my own out there... though I couldn't save the Grangers." They gave solemn smiles. 

... 

Harry hadn't gone outside for a while, so he decided on going for a small stroll, what had changed and stayed the same from his era and this one. He was taking a stroll before his eye caught a glimpse... walking closer Harry then looked at the view of the quidditch pitch. Making his way there and entering, a wave of old memories flooded through his head. 

The freedom he had gained here, the feeling of the golden snitch in his hand, when they had won the quidditch house cup and the smiles accompanied by the big cheers of other houses... and of course the curses but obviously the boy ignored that fact. 

Harry went to the middle of the pitch as someone sat by the stands. 

...he honestly missed playing quidditch... 

Dumbledore bought him a broom, it wasn't as good as the Nimbus 2000 or firebolt but it was still the latest one. 

which was the latest in this era in which this was the slowest in his year... 

Kicking off the ground Harry whizzed around the pitch, feeling the wind in his face was the greatest thing... he was dizzy on adrenaline. "Woo hoo!" Someone was apparently taking a photo with their camera but accidentally dropped it down the stands. Harry saw the camera gleam as he shot down in an instant, nearing down to the stands, the camera almost crashed down onto the ground but Harry caught it zooming upwards to meet the person's face of relief. 

He nodded to the girl before going for another round, silently congratulating himself. 

_'You improved from catching Neville's rememberall Harry'_ he silently congratulated himself once again and nodded before looking down to see people staring up at him. Green and silver ties-- _Slytherins?_... 

...wait that's the Slytherin quidditch team. 

they were going to do quidditch practice. 

what amazing Potter luck. Hint the obvious sarcasm? it would almost be on par with Snape's own type! 

He shot down again and landed on the ground. "Sorry about that, I just miss flying is all, if you want I can leave now--" Harry desperately wanted to leave right then and there... 

But he was held back by a male holding him by the shoulder. 

Turning around he saw that most of the members were in awe at his flying, which he would say wasn't that special... "Hold on a second. What's your name again and what year are you in?" 

Harry blinked at that: "Harrius Evans, and i'm a fifth year..." 

The captain had a bright smile on his face. "Great! why don't you try out for the seeker position? our current seeker had to quit, you have to be good at balancing both studies and quidditch practice when you become seeker." Harry wanted to point out _if_ he ever became a seeker for the Slytherin team, but he refrained from doing so. Then someone approached Harry from behind and smiled somewhat mischieviously... "Oh don't worry! i've got him" it was the person from before, a girl. 

...now Harry had no choice. 

"Great! try outs are Saturday next week." 

That day after, Harry got to know that her name was Eileen Prince. They talked quite a bit over the few days and partnered in potions, she helped him a little in the subject as Harry helped her with defense. She reminded him of Hermione almost, with the constant prod of studying, but in the end they became friends. 

The days went by quickly as it was now Saturday. 

Eileen then remembered. "Harry, weren't you going to the quidditch try outs?" He got up, green eyes widening in realisation, he shouldn't be late: "Right! I was! Can you come watch Eileen? Merlin knows... everytime I even get on a broom something happens." 

...that was very true. 

"Fine. If anyone tries to curse your broom then i'll help stop 'em." 

Especially reminded of Quirrell... and burning Snape's cloak. 

The two went to the try outs and all were given school brooms to see their actual skill, not just how fast their brooms are, and wearing their quidditch gear. "Great you came in time! the beaters just went, now we're waiting for the chasers." 

He watched them all and swallowed down his nerves. It wasn't as bad as being chosen as seeker at first year and thrown into a game at the age of eleven... 

"Seekers up! alright, first off we'll release five snitches out onto the field and time you, though we won't say the time 'cause we don't want to hurt your pride do we? if you get in that time gap then you will have to try out against our current beaters." One by one they all got up, Eileen looked at the stop watch at each time, noting who passed the time limit and who didn't. 

Next it was Harry. 

When he got up he instantly went to the top of the pitch, first eyeing the first snitch as he dived down, surprising the golden ball as he shot up grabbing it. After the first one, he began to get used to the flow and began to do the same with the other three before rounding up the last one in a fast chase, thankfully not swallowing it this time! 

The captain seemed proud as he landed, and giving the snitches to him, he didn't even look exhausted. "Right the ones who passed were...." names were called out as Harry seemed to apparently stay in that list. 


	3. Chapter 3

There were only three of them that had passed.

Was it bad that he never really took note of the names? 

"Alright!" one by one they had to see how they held up against beaters who were knocking the bludgers at them, it was a tough call for some of them. 

When it was Harry's go he went up and got on his broom, kicking off the ground... the bludger trailing him? check, going against terrifying beaters in his first year? check. Getting hit with one in the arm and losing all bones in his arm? As always, quidditch was never normal for him so he hoped it would now. 

He remembered when he first met the Weasley twins and their 'reassuring' advice in first year. 

Eileen muttered a small: 'Good luck Harry' as the boy flew up to the middle of the pitch, right inbetween the two beaters as he just barely managed against the bludger which skimmed his cheek. Nothing changed, they were and still are terrifying! 

Harry began to trail away from the bludger as he narrowly ducked it, the beater wacking it right in his direction but he jusy barely swirled out the way. 

The more he began to distract or get out the way of the bludger and passing the beaters he eased a bit more, getting into the flow of things before landing on the ground, slightly out of breath... one thing was for sure, he only, just barely, scraped it. 

...A few days later the results came out for the quidditch team: 

**SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM**

**Keeper** \- Abraxas Malfoy **Chasers** \- Lucretia Black, Walthorn Max, and Bowen Nott **Beaters** \- Antonin Dolohov & Tiernan Lestrange **Seeker** \- Harrius Evans 

...Harry didn't know that three of the people he was now playing with on the Slytherin team, were actually one of Riddle's mini, baby, Death Eaters. 

Oh how he wanted to crumple to the ground right now. 

"Hey well done Evans! you did amazing out there!" he nodded at Malfoy's grandfather... he wasn't as bad as his grandson which was good, maybe he changed after he defeated him in Defense against the Dark Arts? or maybe to manipulate him? Maybe he is genuinely nice to him because he also likes quidditch? he will never know... though it felt weird to be complimented by a Malfoy. 

At least quidditch practice for the upcoming quidditch game next week would be alright... right? 

Harry was continually prodded by Eileen to study, books stacked upon books infront of him, with a stern lecture about potions with what he had specifically missed in lessons. She reminded him of Hermione in a way, but this time he actually paid attention. 

...and somehow he had managed to balance quidditch and studying out like she had said. "Thanks!" they were going to go against Hufflepuff soon, and he was forced to win. Well that was how he felt, after all it still felt wrong about playing on the enemy team. When he told Dumbledore, the man just laughed and pat his back, telling that he was proud he kept being a Gryffindor. 

It was just as quick as a snitch that the day of the quidditch match came. 

Cheers went around, screaming at the top of their lungs for the supporting team and hearing the announcer talk with the exact enthusiam and adrenaline as everyone in the pitch. 

"Here they are! our brave badgers! Alicia Rowle as Keeper! Chasing along after her, Dean Hawthorne and Asmund Fawley! Beating them to the pitch though, it's Oscar Foxhall and Sierra Higgins! Seeking to bring a victory to her team, Erica Stainwright!" 

The Hufflepuffs in the stands shouted in support and gave clear reassurances, the most enthusiastic that rivalled the cheers of the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuff team had smiles on their faces, full out beaming as some waved or put their thumbs up. 

"Your Keeper of the hoops and now Slytherin Team Captain, Abraxas Malfoy! Chasers of the Quaffle, Lucretia Black, Walthorn Max, and Bowen Nott! Here comes the bat wielding Beaters, Antonin Dolohov and Tiernan Lestrange! Oh! Here he comes the mysterious newbie Seeker, Harrius Evans!" 

...Harry had to admit it felt like when he was called the 'Youngest seeker in the century' when it was his first quidditch game and he swallowed the snitch. 

He hoped he didn't do that again. 

The match began and Harry would have to admit, the Hufflepuffs were talented, that was for sure. He was reminded of Cedric, his smiling face and support even if he won or not... Then the Tri-Wizard Tournament he was dragged into--- that hurt him in the heart... Cedric... how was he? Harry almost got distracted by his thoughts as he managed to swirl out the way of a bludger before continuing on with the match. Concentrate on the game Potter, you can do this. 

At the end of the match Harry caught the snitch and Slytherin won 

He won for the enemy team... 

Ouch. That still hurt his Gryffindor pride, a lot. 

... 

Tom was just going to observe this Harrius Evans because of his duelling skills and his use to be one of his many plans to step up to his end goal. 

He had done that for the first few weeks when the individual had first arrived at Hogwarts in the middle of the year, seeing how in Defense he was defeated it just intrigued him more. Now it was nearing a month and yet... the more he watched Harry from afar he noticed how much of an actual idiot he was. He's good in some ways but idiotic and stupid in the other. 

What intrigues him the most is that this ordinary boy, who has the worst traits one could ask for, was that his personality and awkwardness attracts people to him from other houses... 

In some others eyes, that belonging to the snakes, it was kind of disgusting to the other Slytherins. They had their pride and said pride was that they definitely do not associate with muggle-borns and blood traitors. Even more than that, Tom observed the green eyed boy, he seemed to be ever so simple but was holding many secrets in his arsenal, all behind that simple, very embarrasing and idiotic front. 

Aside from that, it was obvious that Harry Evans was trying to ignore him or even distance himself away but why? for what reason? 

Harry was talking with Eileen Prince at the end of the table, they had become friends with Fleamont Potter, who was actually Harry's grandfather. He was pretty sure McGonagall was one year older than them and at times would greet her. 

...it was so weird. Being friends with his grandfather, talking to his young transfiguration professor and young headmaster. 

He knew Tom, sure, both from the diary and somehow had managed to ignore him and be by himself for a while, only having to talk with him if he really had to but he would usually distance himself from the other... but here and now, there was just something off... it would be weird for him to lay it out, but it was something very not like Tom Riddle. 

"Eileen?..." 

The female just hummed in response to her friend. 

"Do you think Riddle is watching my every move? it's terrifying-" Eileen glanced at the dark haired boy and sighed with a nod. Harry buried his face in his hands and shook his head. Was it because of the ignoring and distancing? Was he seen as a nuisance? 

...Hopefully he wasn't going to be on Riddle's list of inconviencies to crucio and most probably kill. He didn't want to die, especially by the younger version of Voldemort. 

When they were talking with Fleamont, Harry's grandfather who was also a Gryffindor, glanced at where the young Death Eaters were talking, and saw Tom staring at Harry: "What's Riddle doing?" 

Harry kept feeling chills down his spine at the fact he was being stared at by this certain individual. 

"I don't know! he's been doing this for weeks!" 

His grandfather pointed out "I think he has a crush on you but his Slytherin pride is telling him no or some conflicting idiotic Slytherin shıt." 

...spoken like a true Potter. Blunt and straight to the point. "So... what about Euphemia?" Eileen casually inserted as his grandfather just spluttered, not knowing what to say as his face heated up, causing Harry to stifle his laughter. 

but if Tom Riddle, the future dark lord, young Voldemort, really does have a crush on him that would be... scary? he doesn't know how to explain it. Listen, if you were currently in Harry's shoes and heard that the younger version of the man who killed your parents and tried killing you on many occasions, was actually crushing on you... how would you feel? 

Looking at his grandfather he smiled. Fleamont was definitely an amazing quidditch player so that went through the family. The horrid Potter luck must exist somewhere in his line, unless that was just with him, if so that sucks but that helps him survive this far somehow! 

Harry was then called to go to the headmaster's office as he said the password before going up the staircase and entering after lightly knocking on the door. "Yes Headmaster? You called?" 

"I recommend you begin researching about time travelling, it would help further with getting you back home. Though I do have to say, there would not be as much give away since time travelling is very rare. The portkey is currently being examined... You are friends with Miss Prince and Mr Potter? who is ironically your grandfather... Perhaps ask to get books from their family libraries?" 

Harry nodded at that and went to Hogwarts library to see if he could find anything, when he did -although very rarely- he borrowed them and decided to tell Eileen and Fleamont about him being interested in time travel and asked if they could try and find books about it, and to give him books about the particular subject. 

...strange enough, they didn't question him. 

At times Harry would go to the Room of Requirement asking for books that have anything useful on time travel. Some were useful but others... not so much. Some were theories and others, sappy romance novels. After a collection of books that Hermione would be proud of him for reading, he would bring them to the dorm and shove them under the bed for later reading. 

Then he would proceed to read. No matter where, may it be on his bed, by the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, the Great Hall, the Room of Requirement, or even in Hogwarts' library. Eileen would usually send Harry books about time travel from both her and Fleamont's family libraries. Fleamont couldn't come inside the Slytherin dorms, even though he insisted. 

...However Harry didn't advise it, though that was very obvious... a lion in a den of snakes. He was already a disguised lion in a snake den, there were already times he wanted to attack his own housemates but Eileen would hold him back. 

Tom watched as the quiet and peculiar Slytherin was silently reading a book by the fireplace, a small pout on his lips as he furrowed his eyebrows. "So... what do you think Riddle?" Abraxas was beside him and noticed him looking at Evans. 

"I don't know... he seems kind of..." 

The Malfoy raised an eyebrow at that: "Seems kind of?..." Seeming as though the boy gave up with whatever he was doing, he ruffled his mop of copper hair and stretched his arms before putting the book to the side. honestly the struggle kind of looked--- 

The boy then stared at the fireplace and curled up to the wall, resting his head against it while he felt the warm licks of the fireplace press onto him for comfort. It was the warmest place in the whole common room... How was he going to return home? would he ever return? Was he always just going to be stuck as Harrius Evans with a faulty portkey... what about his friends there in his present? Would he have to watch them go to Hogwarts while he grows old? 

Harry slapped his cheeks gently to snap him out of that negative mindset as he tried his best to focus. He knew that reading and researching with that particular mindset was not a good thing, and so he grabbed out a diary and began writing in it. 

...staying in a dorm with the man that killed his parents wouldn't be that bad would it? He had been staying in the same dorm with the future dark lord and young Death Eaters for a while now and it seemed they paid no attention to him, except Alphard who was the closest to a friend he had amongst the young Death Eaters, aside from his brother Orion Black. 

Tom saw a female approach the small 5th year holding a few more books, he knew her as Eileen Prince. The boy lit up and smiled genuinely, why did Tom feel a small bit of jealousy? was it jealousy? what he knew for sure was that Evans never looked at him like that. Perhaps it was the fearful look he would always recieve or the quick retreat, along with the distance and how he would be avoided at any open oppurtunity--- 

And for some reason somehow Tom heavily disliked that... 

"Thanks Eileen! that helps alot!" 

Harry took out another journal and opened it to another fresh page, taking out a quill and ink pot before gratefully taking hold of the books and placing the pile beside him as the female went away to her dorm. 

He gave a determined nod, green eyes shining with the same courage and energy: "Ok! time to do this!" 

Tom watched the boy work diligently, biting his lower lip in concentration. He turned to look at the blonde beside him, asking a question. 

A smirk found its way crawling on his face. "Keep a closer eye on him will you?" He was met with the same sly smile from the Malfoy and a respectful nod. "Of course, with pleasure." 

Harry gathered the books, journal, quill and ink pot before going to his shared dorm and made a beeline to his bed. Firstly throwing the books onto the bed carelessly, and placing the ink pot along with the quill on the bed side table. He kicked off his shoes and landed on the bed with a silent thump. Harry then crawled ontop and drew the curtains to hide himself away from the world using a simple lumos... 

It was then he scrambled first and took out a diary he kept to himself underneath his pillow. 

It had everything inside. The inside page reading: _'HJP the journey home'_ inside were his nightmares written down for memory, his family, different photographs ranging from his parents to the small family he had made and lastly his friends from his original time. Oh how he missed them... 

_'I miss them all. Is Cedric alright? he was really worried about me... are they all alright? Do you think they forgot about me? do you ever think I can go home?..._

_I had a nightmare again. It was about Voldemort, no surprise there! it was from my third year. You know... the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Cedric pretended to die i'm pretty sure. The spell missed, just barely... but I wonder what would have happened if he did die?... then I've failed another person._

_I wonder how Sirius is doing? after he managed to miss falling into the veil he was knocked unconcious, in a coma. Did he wake up? is he trying to find me? did I fail all of them?'_

Harry had tears falling down his face as he continued, usually pausing at times to wipe them away, to stay strong. 

_'Hermione and Ron must be worried sick, being my first friends and family, but... the fact that i'm making both of them worry hurts. Now i'm stuck here, around fifty years in the past with a young Voldemort and the first Death Eaters. I don't think i'll ever be able to return home.'_

With a shaky sigh, Harry then closed the diary and tucked it under his pillow before putting the books under his bed and sleeping. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month now since Harry had stayed in Hogwarts for in the 1940s, specifically him being in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor... he didn't have nightmares for a while, and his scar wasn't hurting as much anymore.

But one night Harry was asleep as he was pulled into a nightmare once again after a long time, the feeling of being forecfully tugged into something that you don't want to drown into... but yet you do.

What nightmare was it you may ask?

...it was the battle at the ministry.

_"No! let them go! i-i'll give you the prophecy... just let my friends go!" He held out the glass ball to Lucius who had a triumphant smile on his face before Sirius appeared behind the Malfoy and punched him with the words: "Don't touch my godson"... his friends being held hostage before the Order of the Pheonix appeared to save them._

_Bellatrix and Sirius were fighting._

_He watched Sirius begin to get pushed back and fired near the veil, however, and thankfully he had managed to manoveur out the way and crash down to the side._

_...was he dead?_

_"Sirius?! Sirius?" He ran to his godfather, knelt down beside him and began to shake him, the man quiet and unmoving yet he was still clearly breathing. Harry had tears falling down his face before staring up at Bellatrix with such malice and hatred in his eyes... his eyes brighter than the curses flung back and forth in the room._

_He held his wand and pointed it at the crazed witch._

_"Bellatrix! you bıtch! crucio!" he screamed as the woman writhed in pain, hate mustering inside him as he began spell over spell to try and make her suffer. The witch herself was cackling as she stood up again..._

_Remus held him back as he hugged him, proceeding for her get away. "Sirius... I can't fail you too. Not like Cedric."_

_Then the scene had skipped to when they were in St Mungo's. "H-how is he?" He was laying beside Cedric and there were the two people he cared about... both of them lying in a hospital bed because he couldn't save them. When the healer said he was going to be in a coma for a while he was heartbroken._

_"Cedric?" The boy still hadn't woken up as he hugged him. "I'm so so sorry. I-if you weren't with me then, at the graveyard--"_

and then he felt that he was being shaken by something, or mainly someone. 

"Harry? Harry? are you alright?"

...right he was still in the 1940s, the person infront of him was Alphard. Worry evident in his features... "You were screaming, and crying in your sleep!"

He smiled gently, a small gasp escaping his lips as sweat began to trail down his forehead as he sat up: "i-it's just a nightmare Alphard. Don't worry about it."

This time Avery went to Harry's bed, looking at him critcally for answers. "Who was Sirius? and what about Cedric? who was he?" Harry froze at that and looked down at his hands... "Sirius, h-he was my godfather. I failed him-- and I failed Cedric too... He was a friend of mine. He got raked into business that he shouldn't have been brought into... both of them risked their lives for me and look where they had ended up." 

"You were casting a crucio at a girl named 'Bellatrix', well, precisely screaming it in your sleep and you talked about a prophecy."

Harry clenched his fists: "I couldn't save Sirius from that bıtch. She was the one who attacked Sirius, got him into a coma. I'm so glad she writhed in pain, even if it was momentarily... a prophecy? must have been the added part of the nightmare. I get these alot, i'll put up a silencing spell around the bed. I've done that before but I must've been too tired to put one up. sorry about that"

Alphard embraced him and Harry hugged back, he reminded Harry of Sirius all too much...

What he didn't know was that Tom Marvolo Riddle was listening in the conversation, many more mysteries to solve of this... Harrius Evans.

...

Another full month went by as Harry stayed there, he slowly got to know the Death Eaters, who were known as the Knights of Walpurgis and in all honesty, they weren't all that bad but he wasn't really friends with them except with the Black's and strangely Abraxas Malfoy. 

To the other mini Death Eaters though? he was trying to stay subtly away from them and to at least stay as acquaintances. To not get too attached to them. 

He definitely was avoiding Tom Riddle, especially the fact he practically could feel his gaze burning into him and it was very disturbing. Instead of dying down after a while, it had increased to Harry's complete discomfort. Other than that, he would usually keep to himself or his small friendship group, which consisted of his grandfather, Fleamont Potter and Eileen Prince who he both fatefully met at quidditch. 

Harry still didn't know why she had a camera and was there, but he never asked. It may be that she was taking a photo of the Slytherin team while they did quidditch practice?

...all he hoped they didn't know he was ignoring the rest and luckily most of the Slytherins didn't actually take much interest in him.

Occasionally he would be given books about time travel by the Black's and from the last month he was closer to the Black's, at one point he was practically adopted by them. At times Harry would be brought to visit but it was sometimes stressful. From following pureblood customs and all that other pretentious pureblood stuff...

However he was taught by his two friends and rarely Walburga or Lucretia. Whenever it was Lucretia he would bring Fleamont over.

They would let him around for dinner and he would even say that he was actually enjoying himself, but deep down inside, Harry would always miss his friends and family in his time... no mater where he was.

Since the two months had gone by, Harry realised the more he stayed here in this time the more he began to get a bit weaker, more tired. At first he blamed it on studying and quidditch but he didn't have much of a problem... then there was one last answer he would rather not like. But that was the answer to his question... He needed to return back home or he'll-- he'll die. But that was a thought he did not want to make... not now and not ever.

"Yeah, yeah i'll be fine."

In his head he begged for just a little more time so he could find a way out and not die.

Harry would visit the matron to see if she can help delay the current parasite or if she had anything to help him. He would make excuses and leave at different times... 'I'll be back' or 'I have to go' The more Harry visited the matron, the more he got to know her really. 

Her name was Daisy, that was what she wanted him to call her at least... he could tell that she really wanted to help, and it was her job to make sure he was alright. Of course Harry told her his situation and she kept complimenting him, saying that it was a good job to do.

...but Harry noticed something, he'd never been to the matron this much before, and that says a lot. Even back in his time... But this was different, he'd never go to the matron-- not in a row. Sadly it wasn't just Harry who had noticed this, but the Hogwarts staff and his friends. They were concerned and who wouldn't be? Harry would brush it off as 'I'm fine' or make excuses such as 'I'm just tired, quidditch practice was hard today' to not make them worry...

But it didn't stop him.

Harry would still play quidditch and it would seem to everyone's eye that he was fine as he won each match for the Slytherin team! Then one day when he was reading by the fireplace to find more about time travel... he began coughing more than usual.

He looked at his hand.

...blood. his blood.

Without even a hesitant look, Harry got up and went to see the matron in this time as he rubbed his eyes, everything was so tiring. His arms and legs felt so heavy.

For the past few days his head of house was alerted by the staff incase he needed anything... oh how grateful he was...

When he arrived he waved at the matron and went to the bed.

What Harry didn't expect, were these words to come out of the female's mouth but maybe he actually did know and was just in pure denial...

"I am sorry Harry... but your days are numbered." 

The boy froze as he sat on the bed, twinkling green eyes, went dull as he was staring into the school's nurse own saddened orbs... 

Dippet and Dumbledore had made their way inside in a hurry as Harry didn't know what to say. He always had something to say, but deep down he knew that it would end like this, it was his choice. Death or leave... or would he be able to leave and not die in time? "We managed to find how to get you back to your original time... though it will take a few days for the portkey to bring you back. So you get to say your goodbyes." 

Ever since they had figured out that the longer Harry stayed here in this time, his health and condition decreases. Clearly showing that he did not belong here, no matter how much he hid it. He got paler, weaker, more tired. 

Harry still continued to make daily check ups to the matron and made, though to both of their fake comfort, some small talk to her... Occasionally Harry would sometimes throw up and it got to the point he coughed out his own blood. 

They noticed the deathly pale complexion that the boy had, unlike the soft tone of his original colour, along with a weak smile he held, not like the bright bubbly one they all were very familiar with. The matron turned to the headmaster as she tried to smile, but the teary eyes contradicted her expression entirely. 

"His days are numbered unfortunately. Who knows if he will manage to get back to his time..." 

"I'm fine. don't worry about it, for once it's not going wrong on halloween, like everything that had happened to me. I get to see the snow outside without having to sneak out or deal with the bitter cold..." 

Indeed, out of the window it was snowing, beautiful flakes that fluttered down in packs... yet it was sad and cold.

Harry smiled sadly, he still had one thing to do: "I think I can still get him a christmas present." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as the atmosphere was sad yet the attempt to rise it slightly was numb. 

"Who for?" Harry made a smile as he fiddled his thumbs... "For Tom. we had a slight argument, I feel bad for ignoring him for a while and we never really became friends... and I think he doesn't forgive me for it but I won't forgive myself for at least not giving him a gift." 

He remembered the argument, Harry was ignoring him and it seemed Tom had had enough of it. To be honest Harry did feel bad... he couldn't help that he was scared of him after all what he became in the future or his present. Harry was scared to become too comfortable and lose it all, just for it to be fake and unreal.

...He wished that his sickness was unreal, that he would live...

but it was a lost fantasy.

They all had made saddened expressions even as they tried to cover it up. He didn't mind the pity this time, though he may loath it he knew that they really cared about him... not as Harry Potter but as Harry Evans. The matron covered her mouth and made a hesitant nod at the request.

"I want to hand pick it out... Diagon Alley. He likes to read, so i'll find him a good book, I want to find one that he will exactly love and read over and over again. I can't forget about giving the others presents so I can do that too while i'm there."

Dippet called up this time, knowing he wouldn't be able to go out in this state, especially in the cold. "First we need to alert all the other other professors about--" Harry interrupted however:

"Headmaster, your intentions are pure, I can tell, but please don't tell them about me leaving, or anyone in that sense... I really don't want them to worry about me, but please note that I wouldn't be able to do any strenous activities. Even if that means I can't play quidditch for a while, that... honestly really makes me feel sad."

A nod of understanding was motioned as he then heard footsteps approach revealing Horace Slughorn. Harry looked at his trusted head of house with a smile. 

"Professor, can you accompany me there? I do appreciate your company and you know your students best after all. And Professor Dumbledore? I'm sure I'll see you again in my time, although I have no choice on my fate." 

Short silence was given, the unspoken words of: _'If I live or die'_ lingered before Harry smiled at them all in gratitude. "I thank all of you for helping me though." 

Harry got up and stumbled but was caught by the matron who scolded him for not being careful, "Be careful! You are still weak! I would rather you stay in bed but you deserve this at least." He was then beginning to walk beside his head of house as the matron kept lecturing him over having to wear warm clothes and add a warming charm just in case, she reminded him of Madam Pomfrey... Maybe all the matrons in Hogwarts were like that. How was he to know?

Walking through the hallways beside Professor Slughorn he greeted other students, Harry met others in his house as he made his best to smile over the sickly figure he held. 

Harry's touch was cold as ice whenever others held him but he casually blamed it was the cold from outside.


	5. Chapter 5

The green eyed boy met his friends and tried to relax, looking up at the head of house as he talked to his friends with a happy expression before coughing as a small patch of blood was visible on his hand. 

A worried expression was plastered on Slughorn's face as the boy shook his head. Alphard seemed worried: "Are you ok Harry?" Harry wiped the blood off as he nodded with a reassuring smile, yet it didn't his reach his eyes no matter how hard he tried: "Yeah, I just choked on my own saliva, Don't worry."

Then Slughorn and Harry went to get presents in Diagon Alley.

When they arrived there, it was packed as usual. On the way to each and every bookstore, even the ones that seem sketchy, Harry talked to Slughorn with a smile... Talking about how Tom was actually a good person and when they went out or about the Knights.

In the end they didn't find any good ones. "Professor, I have an idea. Do you know where I can get an empty journal or... well a notebook?" 

...

When they had returned, the next few days seemed strange to other students. The professors would let Harry Evans off easy, as they had heard the saddening news -not about him being a time traveller but of his health- and tried what they could in smallest ways possible to help...

However students were left in the dark and began to question and some argue why they would let Harry off easy but not them, on wjy the student recieved special treatment over the rest... what the frustrating part of it all was that the professors never really explained why.

They tried to get an explanation from the teenager himself but he said nothing, just shaking his head with a sad and solemn smile.

This led to him getting cornered in fights or duels and many other things, bruises were easily shown as he went to the infirmary, the matron lecturing him. She really did remind him of Poppy Pomfrey. 

They noticed that Harry would mainly stay cooped up inside the dorm room, with the curtains closed in his bed in utter privacy as he wouldn't let anyone in. -he had managed to persuade the professors to not give him a seperate room- when he was working or wanting to stay alone for a while.

...to say his friends were worried was an understatement. He made ties with the other knights after they saw his weakened state, pitied him almost. However the one who worried the most was Riddle. But seeing Harry happy they seemed to relax.

At breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Harry would eat only a small portion of food. It was less than what he would usually eat at the Dursley's. 

His friends would ask why he ate so little and all Harry would say in reply was: 'I already ate a snack before hand' The professors on the head table traded concerned looks as he looked up and tried to eat as much as he could. 

which really wasn't much...

Harry spent all the days with his friends, split his time with Fleamont and Eileen seperate with the knights. For the remainder he would stay with Riddle most of the time. Saying: 'Let's do whatever you want to do Tom!' with that bright enthusiastic smile.

The green eyed boy looked at his new friend, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Not Lord Voldemort or the Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets... but _his_ Tom Riddle. They were now alone, walking through the hallways, as the taller boy had noticed the bruises on Harry's already pale skin: "What happened? who did that? Do I have to cru--" 

Harry looked up at the other and shook his head, holding Riddle firmly as he put his index finger over Tom's lips, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No don't. I don't think you should always crucio someone for doing something wrong like a small mistake. Or just for the fun of it..." Riddle raised an eyebrow in interest at what Harry was saying. 

Maybe, before he leaves, he could finally change Riddle's mind at least... he had been doing that frequently, so no one would have to know who this 'Lord Voldemort' was and to fear his name. Riddle quirked an eyebrow in mere curiousity and interest... "Then what do you think I should do?"

"...well there are many things! veritaserum, or mainly known as truth serum. Maybe you could make them admit all their embarrasing moments or fears then let them feel those fears? if they are tangible like... I don't really know... spiders for example." 

Harry paused before grinning "--Or you could prank them!" Riddle stared at Harry and crossed his arms: "I don't do pranks." the boy laughed at that and smiled once again. "I know you don't, maybe you can get the others to prank the one who made the mistake. Their pranks are horrid! in a good and a bad way I guess" 

He continued: "But if they have done something really bad or unforgivable, like I don't know... killing someone you really care about without a good reason -you must ask what their reason is.- if the reason is bad then you can crucio them... don't kill them though. Unless they are far down and are hopeless then you can."

Riddle paused at these ridiculous ideas but then looked down at the other with fake thought... "I'll think about it." 

...

Finally he managed to still be able to be there when it was Christmas day. He told his friends to stay for that special day and they did, their parents didn't really mind after hearing the concern in their children's voices with every letter they sent to them. 

"You guys didn't really have to do this you know!" he smiled as they nudged him gently. "Of course we'll stay! you and Riddle won't be lonely every Christmas now!" Fleamont grinned, to be honest the knights didn't mind the Gryffindor if Harry was fine with him being there. "Who is up for trading gifts?"

Agreements went around and around as they were trading gifts. It was fun as he gave them all their presents, watching them open different gifts with different reactions.

...Everyone except Riddle had opened their presents. Riddle was the last to begin to open his present but Harry suddenly seemed to collapse onto the ground with a massive thud. 

His friends got up worried and prompted Eileen and Orion to go and grab Slughorn. Orion along with Eileen, ran and brought the head of house who picked him and rushed to the infirmary. Tom held the present tightly as he hitched his breath, wondering what was wrong. 

It seemed Harry was still holding the portkey in his hand. 

Gathering there, they all waited to hear if he was fine and that he would wake up the next day...

But what they heard was the news they didn't want to hear, to push in the back of their minds and to just... forget: "I'm sorry. But he won't wake up for a while, who knows how long? he's in a coma. We... didn't know how he managed to live this long." 

Riddle dropped the unopened present on the floor as he clenched his fists shaking, before looking up at the matron and their head of house. He was restrained by his friends as he began to shout at them both. 

"Why didn't you tell us?! We had the right-- no. We deserved to know as he is our friend! were you in this too?!" Dumbledore and Dippet made their way in as their eyes softened. 

Tom hates them... he hates them all.

"You... you all knew this but you didn't say anything."

They all deflated as their headmaster then spoke up: "He didn't want to worry any of you, he decided to not say anything. Wanting to spend as much time with you. We had attempted to reason with him, but it was something we could return after everything he had done for us." 

The matron then crumpled down onto the floor as she cried. Why did a kind and caring boy like him have to suffer this cruel sufferable fate?

Dumbledore had then ushered the others -except Riddle- out of the room with some major struggle at the students mass protest. "We'll announce it at dinner..." Both staff except Slughorn and the matron had now left the room.

"You know Tom..." 

Slughorn accio'd a chair over as he sat down on it, looking up at Tom who just sat down defeated in the chair that was by Harry's bed. 

"...Harry had looked all over Diagon Alley for that present, he wanted to find a gift that you would love the most. Even brought me along and he really was excited to give you that gift you know. Kept on rambling about it with his bright green eyes shining, saying that it had to be perfect."

Riddle paused and traced his slender fingers around the neatly wrapped present.

"He would be happy if you opened it. Now i'll leave you to talk with him." 

Then Slughorn got up, patted his star student on the shoulder before leaving Riddle alone there with the sleeping boy. Oh how he wished he was just sleeping... 

"Harry you idiot." 

Tom didn't care that tears were falling down his cheeks, or that he was evidently breaking character as he held the present to his chest.

Letting go, Riddle delicately opened the present, as if it was purely made of glass... It was a book. The front cover was black, and in the center was a silver snake that seemed to be charmed to move in a spiral. It also had the words: 'For Tom Marvolo Riddle' in gold metal lettering.

The prefect began to open the book as a photo slipped down onto his lap showing both of them having fun on one of that days. Tom read a letter that was tucked in the first page of the gift

With the letter reading:

_Dear Tom,_

_I got this present for you! I hope you like it, I asked Slughorn what you liked and I know what you like as well, he recommended going for a book. I tried looking around for the best one, so I bought this book and then decided to make one for you, so here you go. I hope it's interesting for you!_

_In all honesty... don't know how long I have got left since my days are numbered and I don't know if I am able to really say what I wanted to say to you, I may be too late so i'll say it here:_

_I came to love you Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_Though, it does sound really cheesy right? well I don't know how but I really do. I was scared to approach for other reasons and so that came out as ignoring you, so i'm sorry about that._

_I wish I could have confessed to you there and then but I was afraid I would have been too late. I hope you love me too... i'll say it again: I love you._

_and i'll come back to you somehow, I promise._

_\-- Harry_

Riddle was speechless. Heart sunk as he let out a shaky: "I love you too you prat." A small weak smile on his face as he flicked through the book. Promising that he would read it thoroughly later. Another book was tucked at the back of this one... it was a scrap book. 

Inside the treasured craft, were all the photos of the group and all their odd, strange, yet fun times.

Riddle was dragged to dinner even though he didn't want to, he wanted to stay with Harry. There were so many things he wanted to say to him...

In the Great Hall, Dippet stood up and barely let out a shaky breath before going to his fair strong composure, to not worry other students but this would be a hard achievement. "I am sure you are aware of the known student Harrius Evans." when he had said the name murmurs were heard again but with the signal from the headmaster they all went quiet. 

"Some of you may know the student as 'Harry'. House of Slytherin, some of you may dislike him or some may be his friends. However, there is no way to go around this, no way to sugarcoat it, but..." 

Everyone hitched their breath and waited for what was going to be said to them. "He is unfortunately in a coma now." Murmurs were heard and shocked gasps and some regrettably with a few: _'serves him right'_ from the Gryffindor table. 

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows, not at all pleased with how his house had become. Fleamont held the student who had said that by the collar and punched him, his voice wavering with many threats... "You shut the fuck up! you don't know anything!" Potter remembered the times they snuck out after curfew and would sometimes get caught, sometimes they would head together to the kitchen to get a snack...

The majority of the students wondered and worried. He was a good person, and he hadn't really done anything bad.

"Mr Evans had been sickly. You may be wondering: 'He was fine!' but over the months nearing a year he had gotten worse. Though he specifically had said not to let others worry, as he didn't want any close ones to worry about him." 

The headmasters eyes floated to land over the Slytherin table where the reactions were most prominent. 

A shocking movement was made by Avery who was shouting. "He's too bloody selfless for his own good! too Gryffindor most the time but he himself admitted to that! we didn't question at all because we know our limits, he didn't want to say. Unlike others in and after classes. Giving him very clear bruises littered on his arms." 

Gasps were heard as some Gryffindors shuffled in their seats in guilt. Fleamont got up and shouted at his own house once again, being pulled back by his friends who also gave glares at their housemates. 

They weren't as close to Evans as Fleamont but he was an amazing quidditch player, who favoured fair play.

"H-he was kind and helped me with some of my defense homework, I hate to say it due to pride." Eileen's voice was small when she said that, she didn't want to admit she wasn't that well at defense as she was potions but with Harry's tutoring she succeeded.

"Evans always played fair, never cheated in anything, and yeah... sure we snuck out but it wasn't anything bad. How did he not get into Gryffindor? or even Hufflepuff?"

The Potter boy admitted out loud as the headmaster had to attempt to lower their gossip. "Now we don't want a whole stampede in the infirmary. Daisy is scary when it comes to patients... But just to let the note out. We do not know when Mr Evans would wake up, or if he will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are the exaggerated parts and VERY cliché that is a warning lmao

"Down Mr Avery, Mr Potter." Dippet's gaze was sharp as the two students sat down utterly pissed. 

After gaining his composure again he cleared his throat. 

"Now to get onto the matter of classes. You may have noticed that the professors have given leeway to Mr Evans, we, by which I mean myself, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn, have notified his condition worsening and had alerted the other staff. This was because of his weakened state. Hence why he was visiting the matron most of the time or leaving at random times or halfway through lessons." 

Riddle seemed to get up and storm out the hall, shoving his plate to the ground as it smashed, all the contents spilling. 

a few weeks later...

The matron arrived and wasn't as shocked as before, Riddle would always visit Harry everyday or whenever he could be able to. Tom remembered the words on the letter: 'I promise i'll come back to you' 

He was sitting beside Harry, holding his cold hand which still clutched something, but he didn't want to take it out. "You know Harry? We're all in our sixth year now, so are you... and we're all waiting for you to wake up--" Tom was interrupted as a small chime of a bell was heard and infront of him it seemed that Harry had just vanished. 

Riddle's eyes widened as he felt the hand he held disappear along with the rest of the boy. 

The news that Harrius Evans had vanished spread like wildfire. Tom was numb and the Knights were reserved and back to their old selves... before Harrius Evans ever had influenced their lives... trying to forget he had even existed. 

...

Harry was back in his time, yet he did not know that as he was still in a coma.

and he had Appeared inside a manor of a sort. 

A man with long silver blonde hair was walking through the manor, he was going to send a report of what was happening at the disappearance of Harry Potter.

...But he came to a halt as his eyes locked onto a sight that either was a miracle or a curse... "Merlin's beard is that Harry Potter?" Lucius Malfoy called out as he went to get his lord. The report would have to wait then, this would change everything...

Knocking and then opening the door to where his lord sat the Malfoy gave a nod to the leader "My lord. I am sorry to interrupt you but it seems Harry Potter isn't dead. He is however alive, ah- barely in a sense..." Voldemort got up and gave a gaze that meant for him to lead him there. And so Lucius did. 

Seeing Harry Potter on the floor, pale and sickly wearing those old slytherin school robes that were all too familiar he paled. 

"Evans?..." Voldemort let out a small cuss as he picked up the limp yet still cold body of Harry Potter? Evans? and brought him to his personal bed chambers. Lucius seeming surprised at the unnatural action, assumed he may be familiar and why the Potter boy was wearing old robes.

Voldemort let out a bitter laugh. "I should have known. Harrius Evans you did say you would come back. But... I did expect you would-- well... not like this." now he knew why the boy he loved so much vanished out of thin air...

...and how in the present he realised how much pain and suffering he gave the boy. over a prophecy. 

"Lucius. Grab Severus and fill him in to this... discovery." 

"Yes m'lord."

And with a flick of Voldemort's wrist as a signal of dismissal, the Malfoy left.

It took only a few moments for Severus to appear, laying his eyes on the boy. He covered his broken emotions of what he witnessed infront of him. He didn't know what to do, he failed to protect him-- What Lily would have wanted him to do.

"Lucius informed me of what had happened. What would be of my service?" 

"...Bring Mr Potter to the school, they may be missing him. And make up a cover story. Be sure that he gets properly treated. Inform me on his condition." 

The tone he used was sharp but also somewhat caring, no one knows what may have happened between their lord and Harry Potter... the boy who lived to the boy who died and perhaps now... _the boy who survived._

Carrying the boy in his arms with utter delicacy, Snape held the boy and felt how cold the other was before making his way to Hogwarts and into the Great Hall where everyone was. 

Everyone went silent, the happy atmosphere died down to nothing as they stared in horror. Even the staff turned to see what Severus had brought in... His expression was masked and flawless, but he honestly cared about the boy... he had failed to protect Harry, a promise that he had made to Lily.

Harry looked like Lily Potter there, cold in his arms. 

Shocked gasps were heard as Hermione and Ron ran to their best friend along with McGonagall trailing behind. Dumbledore stood up: "Harry Potter isn't dead. Barely alive, i would say in a coma."

"Where did you find him?" Minerva asked as she seemed to visibly worry.

"He had appeared outside near the entrance of Hogwarts, out cold. wearing these robes, much like Hogwarts robes but older... holding this" The Defense against the Dark Arts professor dangled a portkey that the boy held in his hand. When Minerva examined the robes she froze, covering her mouth with her hand "Oh dear Merlin... Evans?" 

To say that everyone was confused was an understatement.

"Minerva?"

"He travelled back in time is what I see from here. Who couldn't forget that specific date? So what was why he..."

Everyone knew that she was acting very out of character, usually she would never lose her composure like this and always be calm and collected. Hermione stepped up with courage, swallowing down her nerves as she asked the question that everyone honestly feared to ask: "I'm sorry, did I hear you wrong professor but Harry had... gone back in time?"

The deputy-headmistress perked up as she told Severus to bring Harry to the infirmary. "Bring him to Madam Pomfrey, and quickly!" Turning around to the panicked students she stood firm, umlike the previous act from before: "I will explain this matter to you later." 

Minerva walked to the infirmary with Hermione and Ron who were worried, well Ron was silent, trying not to show it while Hermione on the other hand had the word 'worry' plastered all over her face. 

Poppy was very shocked as she fussed over the boy: "He may wake up... around a month or if we are lucky probably another week..." 

They were brought back into the dining hall as everyone was seated. Ron and Hermione didn't want to leave Harry alone, but they were told that if was for the best... 

The headmaster must have managed to calm them down to an extent. "Harry Potter will be fine. He will wake up in a month, or if we are lucky... a week at most, yet we don't know exactly what date or day or time. Now you may be wondering..." 

The students stayed silent in mixed emotions, reminding McGonagall of that same year.

"Let this be a small story to all of you. Now, back when I knew Tom Riddle. Yes you may be shocked... there was a boy, he was definitely mysterious. It was his fifth year, and especially with him appearing out of nowhere. Sorted into Slytherin, although he did hold Gryffindor traits, a lion in a snakes den." 

McGonagall cleared her throat before continuing: "The boy's name was Harrius Evans, this particular boy was different from the other Slytherins, and stood up against Tom Riddle. By that I mean, it was obvious he ignored him. No matter how hard he tried to make it seem that he wasn't ignoring him." Small chuckles went around before they died down again. "He was nice to the other houses, a good student for the most part, aside from slightly sneaking out past curfew and late quidditch practices."

"What was for sure, from what I heard, was that he made the lessons in transfiguration very entertaining may I say. He would try and fight against Riddle, sometimes he did well, sometimes not really..." Giggles were heard as Albus' eyes twinkled fondly. 

A small sigh escaped her lips... "He was fine, at least from the first month, however his health seemed to worsen day by day after that, nearing a whole two months, you would notice if you looked hard enough." 

Each student focused on every single word that escaped her mouth, her eyes were fond as she remembered Evans smiling face and hard work, then the pale sad smile... "But sadly, it went to turn for the worst, that professors had to let him off easy. Merlin that boy didn't want others to worry, he never told us anything. And then... he apparently collapsed and was taken to the infirmary. I don't really know what had happened but I heard it from the head girl in Slytherin."

She couldn't talk anymore and sat down, her hands were shaking ever so slightly, contradicting her brave expression, almost blank. 

The headmaster spoke up this time as shocked gasps were heard: "He indeed was a good boy, meek yet strong. He was definitely a Gryffindor but also Slytherin as well. However he did Riddle some good, along with other Slytherins." murmurs were heard as they retold this story about Harrius Evans.

Minerva talked up once again, after she gained back her confidence to speak... she was a Gryffindor afterall, she had to be brave. 

"Unfortunately Mr Evans was in a coma. It came as an announcement, everyone was talking about it through the hallways. Some of the Gryffindors, one of them mainly being Fleamont Potter, was devastated and enraged, he was a friend of all houses. Then when a later announcement that Evans had vanished..."

In the Great Hall you could practically hear a pin drop. It was the same when they heard the announcement that particular day.

"There was a mass panic. some of the students were silent, no matter how much you budge them. The Slytherins were closed off, reserved, more than they ever were from the beginning of the year. Trying to ignore that Harrius Evans was in their lives, especially as they said his name... it was almost like taboo. After all it was hard to get rid of someone like him. Professor Slughorn had told us that it had been difficult for his particular house." 

Albus spoke up as Minerva sat down to calm her nerves: 

"Yes. you may have figured out. Harrius Evans is our Harry Potter. He had indeed travelled back in time... and I have not said this. But I along with the headmaster in our time, with Professor Slughorn, we knew he was a time traveller. we found a way to get him back to his own time, another portkey that went faulty was fixed. It was very rare for a time traveller to go back that far... even with a time turner." A pause. "However he must have been transported at this unfortunate time..."

Gasps and more murmurs were heard at this news. "Tom must have noticed, if he had then who wonders what may happen. He was affected the most. Everyone could see that."

Slughorn was quiet. 

...

A traitor was seen. someone who had stepped out of line as Voldemort made exact orders to not attempt to attack Harry Potter. His Harry. 

"This is the least I can do as a favour for Harry."

The dark lord remembered the conversation they had around one of those days. 

_Riddle quirked an eyebrow in mere curiousity and interest... "Then what do you think I should do?"_

_"...well there are many things! veritaserum, or mainly known as truth serum. Maybe you could make them admit all their embarrasing moments or fears then let them feel those fears? if they are tangible like... I don't know, for example... spiders."_

_Harry paused before grinning "--Or you could prank them!" Riddle stared at Harry and crossed his arms: "I don't do pranks." the boy laughed at that and smiled once again._

_"I know you don't, maybe you can get the others to prank the one who made the mistake. Their pranks are horrid! in a good and bad way I guess"_

_He continued: "But if they have done something really bad or unforgivable, like I don't know... killing someone you really care about without an actual good reason -you must ask what their reason is.- if the reason is bad then you can crucio them... don't kill them though. Unless they are far down and are hopeless then you can."_

Putting up the mask again Voldemort stared down at the female. "Now. What did I say? you stepped out of line. Now give me a good reason to not crucio you."

The follower crawled down and held the ends of his robes desperately, he really despised people like them, but they were like loyal dogs and were of use to him: "I wanted to do a favour for you my lord, to kill him for you" Voldemort looked down at the follower in pure disgust, instantly all he could see was red. 

No one will touch his Harry in a bad way ever.

Instantly Voldemort heard the other make a small sound as a whimper. His tone was cold: "I said to not touch him. He is mine. crucio." 

A shriek similar to a banshee was emitted from as the same spell was cast again 3 times against them like a whip. 

...leaving them to crumble onto the floor.

The Death Eaters were confused as when they made a minor mistake, they weren't crucio'd over the smallest things, he had somewhat changed. Of course they were relieved, but they wouldn't take that for granted...

As each and every day went by, turning from days into weeks, everyone was waiting for Harry Potter to wake up. 

Both at Hogwarts and the Dark Order... Luckily, one fateful day Harry woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh the most cliche thing will be the next few parts!

His voice was raspy and he was exhausted, seeing a cup of water on the side he downed it instantly. Of course Harry shouldn't have got up by himself but what could he do? no one was there and he didn't want to disturb the matron. 

Harry needed to find his friends, they must have been worried. "Abraxas? Alphard? Orion? Avery? Lestrange? Rosier? Tom? Mulciber?" He managed to call out softly as he made his way out-- well Hardy actually stumbled and waddled out of the infirmary: 

"Hope nothing went as bad as---" 

An unoticeable flash went by and the hallways were filled with students. It was worse as he feared, it was so cold in the corridors...

What happened? was it his fault?

Finally seeing his friends he held onto them all in desperate need while they looked shocked. 

Not even daring to feel the off tug that clutched onto them all, they had appeared back inside the infirmary. All were too shocked and speechless as Harry stumbled falling into his friends' arms.

"Harry! You're awake!"

With a quiet voice Harry needed an answer to why the hallways felt so... so cold and empty. "What happened when I was out?" His friends looked at each other before admitting what happened:

"H-Harry... you practically vanished. Like poof." Alphard motioned with his hands. "Riddle was silent then. He was devastated but he managed to cover it up. We can't argue with him. You know we can't." That was when Rosier spoke: "We are all in our sixth year now. We took our OWLS and the professors said it wouldn't be fair to do yours late so they decided what grades you have and if you could take them or not."

A small rumble was heard as Harry made a small sheepish smile. "I'm hungry."

They all laughed as they were utter support for the woken up teenager. 

"Huh... where is everyone?" 

"it's dinner so i think they went to the Great Hall. come on then! we need to celebrate!" Abraxas motioned as they all followed, when they opened the doors to the Great Hall, they didn't see the dining tables filled with food or many students they were familiar with.

Harry was speechless as he looked around trying to find him.

"Tom? is Tom here? I... I-" 

Tom wasn't here, did he mess up? did he fail to divert Tom from that wicked path? Was Tom still Voldemort? was it his fault again?

The more Harry examined the hall he realised that he wasn't in the 1940s... he was now in the present. his time. The 1990s. He was now very and utterly confused, why were his friends here? "Harry!" Hermione and Ron got up and rushed towards their best friend but the others got defensive infront of their just awakened friend, Lestrange and Abraxas stepped infront as the other protected him, pointing their wands at both of them ready to attack any time. That was the same as Hermione and Ron pointed their wands at the ready, not hesitant to disarm them both.

Mcgonagall stood up in surprise and covered her mouth: "Harry, you're awake!" Albus got up and he locked eyes with him, both sharing a small nod. 

"Let us through! Harry's our friend!" Hermione glared as she held her wand out to attack as well. "Calm down, lower your wands..." Instantly the Knights did so as Harry looked at the frizzy haired female and the red haired male. "Hermione! Ron! Please?..." both of them lowered their wands hesitantly as a smile was on his lips as his 1940 friends parted and then hugged him tightly. "You were asleep for Merlin knows how long! you shouldn't have gotten up alone! alert Madam Pomfrey next time" Harry then looked confused. "What happend to Daisy? I didn't want to disturb her since she already did a lot for me... is she not the matrong anymore?... oh right Madam Pomfrey is." Hermione and Ron looked confused as if to ask who Daisy is.

Then applauses were heard as he looked bashful.

"Meet my friends, Malfoy, Lestrange, Black, Avery, Mulciber and Rosier."

There was silence. 

"How is that possible? they shouldn't be here." Albus looked confused as so did Minerva. "Professor Dumbledore? Professor McGonagall?" now Harry seemed just as confused as the professors themselves. Who would have expected that Abraxas would say this? well they did. "Wow... you are old. Wait." Rosier spoke up and then looked around: "What fucking year is it?"

"1995."

"Holy shıt." 

They all shared looks as they let down their wands, yet still on guard. "Did... did I bring them back to my year?"

Harry blinked and then conjured chairs for all of them to sit down on. 

"I... I returned to the past and uhm... Professor Dumbledore, Professor Slughorn, and Headmaster Dippet tried to get me back. Probably why I vanished... I... I want to be honest. Some days I didn't want to leave you know."

"You're a time traveller? how come you never told us! that's so neat! so now we are in your time now?" He didn't know who said that but then saw that Lestrange elbowed the said person who said that. "You idiot, it would change the present for him. And plus if he said anything about it then he would make our lives boring!" 

"So... in here i'm actually a Gryffindor--"

Avery got up and slapped his knee in achievement: "Merlin's beard! I was correct! no wonder you stayed with Fleamont the most! Yes you are definitely Gryffindor although you are also very much Slytherin."

"Harrius Evans! does that mean you are a traitor to our quidditch team?! was that why you told Potter your tricks?! Betraying the captain! How could you?" Abraxas said in mock offence as they all played along, being dramatic. Harry laughed at that: "I didn't betray you Abraxas" A student gasped then... "So McGonagall was right! you are Harrius! Who knew that Harry Potter was the Harrius Evans from their stories!" 

The students stared at the person who said that and giggled. 

...Harry was astounded about having stories of him being told. Once again.

"Wait so your name is Harry Potter? So... is Fleamont your grandfather? you were friends with your grandfather!" Mulciber broke character and practically wheezed as they all asked in sync: "Where is Riddle?"

Severus went to the manor where Lord Voldemort lay. "My lord. Mr Potter is awake. And it seems he brought a few friends, claiming them to be: Malfoy, Lestrange, Black, Avery, Mulciber and Rosier." To say Tom froze up he would tell you no.

"Bring me there right now."

And so the dark lord in all his greatness apparated to the entrance outside of Hogwarts and walked inside in his original form, not that snake like creature. The dining hall doors opened:

"Harry! you are finally awake!" Only a select few had recognised this face. Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and Horace Slughorn. 

Tom held the boy tightly as Harry smiled "Hello Tom." His eyes twinkled in delight at seeing the other: "Wait, you aren't... you know... you are back to your attractive self" he blushed at the realization. "I am glad you think of me that way Harry" the boy who lived slapped the dark lord's shoulder playfully who in return made a genuine laugh

Students gulped and had expected him to be crucio'd there and then but he wasn't.

Surprisingly, Slughorn had a smile on his face and seemed to slightly relax at the encounter. Harry's 1940 friends seemed to approve this as Avery groaned and handed Mulciber a pouch muttering: "There you go.15 galleons." Were they betting on when Harry and Tom would get together? most probably... Tom glared at the two who made a guilty smile.

"Thank Merlin, you actually got together!" And indeed. Tom Fucking Marvolo Riddle kissed Harrius (Harry) Potter-Evans on the forehead. 

Some looked in horror as Ginny got up pointing speechlessly.

"Now how in Merlin's name did you guys get here?"

"That is what we are wondering Riddle." 

Albus got up and pointed his wand at Tom who then held his wand out as well. "Well hello there professor. You wouldn't want me to kill everyone right here and now do we? Lower your wand--" Harry glared at Tom again and slapped him once again on the shoulder.

"Tom what did I say?" with a small sigh the dark lord continued: "First of all Harry you have no choice to speak in this. I'll speak to you later about this topic" At the sharp gaze, Harry backed down with one glare before pouting. Voldemort continued as he cleared his throat "I will not kill anyone, not yet at least, until we figure this small... mystery out. Take it as a momentary truce." 

Albus sharpened his gaze, slowly lowering his wand yet still on guard. Eyes never leaving Riddle's own dark ones who just smirked in reply...

"Elaborate."

Tom never wavered and continued to speak in a slow drawl. "Until we figure out what happened and when Harry is fully recovered--" A pause as Riddle looked at Harry practically scolding him: "--instead of forcing himself out of bed! so what happened?"

Harry shuffled his feet side to side before replying quietly. "I uh... got out of bed, I didn't want to disturb Daisy any more because she did alot to help me and shouldn'f always focus on me. Then I uh... went out the door and all the students were there. I thought that I was still in 1940s, I saw the others, then I held onto them to clearly show I am awake and still breathing--- afterwards we all felt a strong tug and yeah. We ended up back here."

It seemed the headmaster nodded in interest and mystery. "That is a mystery."

"So it seems you kept the memories! oh right... my actions always have consequences."

Harry forgot one crutial thing. "Wait uhm I need to introduce you to some of my friends from this time." He began introducing them all and then rubbed his eyes: "First off were Avery and Lestrange who asked about my backstory and they are pretty good with duelling! all of them are actually" 

"Alphard and Orion are next, they became my friends and I was practically adopted by them. They arrived just after Abraxas though, he told me later on that he was supposed to just give Tom information about me but he got attached, I think we bonded over quidditch."

Harry then pointed at Mulciber. "We firstly got on the wrong foot but then we became friends in the end."

"Rosier was quiet but I got to know him afterwards too! He, along with Eileen Prince helped with potions. Both are scary together just to let you know... and we sometimes read together in the library, though Tom gets jealous at that. You already know Tom though!"

Riddle scoffed: "You ignored me majority of the time before facing your demons and approaching me in the end. Though it was very obvious you were trying to ignore me." Harry didn't know what to say to that so he just stuck his tongue out at the dark lord. 

"Stay still, it's been a long day and I am bloody tired. So good night." 

...And so he fell asleep on Tom Riddle, VOLDEMORTS chest without any shame-- and the dark lord did nothing about it.

absolutely nothing.

The 1940 Slytherins sniggered as Tom raised an eyebrow at them causing them all to shush. "You looked not in the mood when you entered before staring at Harry and brightening up"

"I crucio'd someone who stepped out of line. The others hm... I took Harry's advice. I don't know if I like it or not."

Lestrange shamelessly chuckled at the dead tone Riddle held with the laced disgust. "About using veritaserum, admitting all their embarrasing moments or fears then letting them feel those fears? and prank them?" 

Tom made a groan and nodded regretfully. Orion then pointed out casually "You don't do pranks Tom." Voldemort looked at the Black with a sigh. "I don't. but you do. and Morgana forbid I am never letting some of my followers ever use those special priveleges again." A familiar voice was heard that Tom did not appreciate to hear. "You didn't crucio or kill anyone Tom?" He made a sharp glare at Dumbledore, the bitter taste in his mouth... he still disliked the wizard on what he had hid: 

"What is that to you?" 

Albus chuckled a bit at that "Ah it is nothing. Just that having Harry there did good to you Tom." 

"And you not telling us about him being a time traveller didn't help us either! you could have warned us at the very least. Do you know how much you affected us, not just us but everyone in Hogwarts? We thought he died!" 

Tom shouted back as he glared at his ex-professor who definitely was startled at the outburst. "He's right. Professor." the Knights all said the endearment like pure poison. 

"I wouldn't have gone on this path if you hadn't done that."

Harry turned that path around for him, bright shining eyes that were a mix of emerald and poison... the sweetest smile and gentle touches-- but then Dumbledore went and made everything turn for the worse. "How about we let out a peaceful school year go by. No attacks on Hogwarts, the students or on Evans. And you let me and them" he gestured at his first friends/followers: "--stay in Hogwarts"

Groans were heard as they made lightened glares at Riddle who did not care as much anymore.

"What do you get from this?" Albus asked warily as Tom just chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

He let out a small twitch of a smile as he eyed down the headmaster, all the students in the hall seemed very uncomfortable.... 

"I get to go to school with my friends, protect my boyfriend from any bullying and preventing you from making Harry sacrifice himself like a lamb for slaughter because of a prophecy. And lastly to prove a point I want to make." the headmaster gritted his teeth and nodded. "Now good da--"

Harry was still on his chest. when he realised this fact, his cheeks and ears flushed pink in realisation. Showing he was just as human as everyone else despite being a dark lord. "I'm just going to bring Harry to the manor- I think that they want a small catch up or a small... talk to you" Tom held the boy in his arms. Still feeling the cold touch of his lover, but he was thankfully starting to warm up again.

Taking off his cloak he wrapped it around Harry again, casting a warming charm and then he stared at the knights: "You know where to find me. The same place." 

And it seemed as though with a sharp turn the dark lord went out of the school with the boy who lived sleeping in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

"Right... Professor. I suggest you get ready, everyone will witness what secrets you kept, that I believe... Harry has already doubted you for." 

The Knights and Slytherins always knew something was off then and there. "Thank Merlin we don't need to take our OWLS anymore." That was when Dumbledore spoke up: "You will have to stay for the resort and still study for your NEWTS." A groan escaped Alphard as he made a muffled cry.

It was quiet then as everyone blinked. 

Until they heard a small thoughtful noise. "Wait. Evans was friends with his transfiguration professor and his grandfather, is that why he cooped himself in the dorm, the library and the common room reading? about time travel? I can't believe Tom was jealous of Prince and Potter." now that had dawned onto Mulciber. 

A small nod was passed around through the group. 

"Especially when Eileen would give Evans books, from both Fleamont and herself, not just from the local Hogwarts library or the bookstores in Diagon Alley but from their family libraries!"

Orion fiddled for something in his pocket before taking it out. "Uh... Evans called you guys Hermione and Ron right?" What the boy held in his hand was a black diary before he flicked through it.

He picked it up under Harry's pillow after he was in a coma due to the dorm clear-up.

"Yes... what is that to you?"

Ron said cautiously, there was a right to be cautious and the older black silently congratulated the red haired male. Clearing his throat Orion read out loud. 

_"...'I miss them all. Is Cedric alright? he was really worried about me... are they all alright? Do you think they forgot about me? do you ever think I can go home?..._

_I had a nightmare. It was about Voldemort again, from my third year. You know, the tri-wizard tournament? Cedric pretended to die i'm pretty sure. The spell missed, but I wonder what would have happened if he did die?... then I've failed another person.'..."_

He then looked up at them, both of them seeming to relax in their posture. Orion's hunch was correct, the two Gryffindors thought that Harry had abandoned them.

Orion flicked onto the next page:

_"I wonder how Sirius is doing? after he managed to miss falling into the veil he was knocked unconcious, in a coma. Did he wake up? is he trying to find me? did I fail all of them? how is the DA? after I brought them to the ministry..."_

It was silent as the older of the Black brothers read once more. _"Hermione and Ron must be worried sick, and the fact that i'm making them both worry hurts. Now i'm stuck here with a young Voldemort and the first death eaters. I don't think i'll ever be able to return home."_

Now they knew what he meant, he never read it because ir was Harry's personal property, just kept it for safekeeping and Harry would usually trust him with these sort of stuff... but now it seemed needed. "He never forgot about you if that is what you were worried about, there are more entries. You can read through them if you like." He flicked through the pages and laughed at one of them. 

"Evans actually recorded his pureblood lessons Alphard! Especially the one about Walburga and his thoughts-" When his younger brother looked at it they wheezed before handing the diary to Hermione and Ron.

 _'Today I was taught to be-- what Orion had quoted: 'How to be a purest of blood' which I am sure was a joke, he really said pureblood afterwards. Walburga decided to join in and it was the most scariest experience I have ever had. Though everything was kind of... stuck up? like the smallest of things! Otherwise it was alright. Alphard hated pureblood customs but didn't mind teasing me at times, but Orion got him back. Aside from Walburga being scary it was all fun!'_

Hermione made a small smile, both of them physically relaxed. 

Harry didn't forget about them, maybe they weren't the bad death eaters that had attempted to kill them on countless occasions and that the young death eaters were just normal young wizards like they were. "Thank you. Though please tell on how it went, this entry doesn't talk about it much and details would be appreciated... I think we can get along just well." a new mutual friendship was to be born

...

The dinner feast the next day was busy and bustling.

He arrived.

"The fifth year re-sort will be happening. Some may stay in their houses while others will move, however do not let the house you are in change or break your friendships, instead let this oppurtunity of changing houses create new ones." The Great Hall doors opened, as the line of the current Hogwarts fifth year students were shown to waltz in, the famous sorting hat and the chair at the front. Names were called, Harry perked up at his friends' names: 

It seemed that so far most of the fifth year students were still sorted into their respective houses to most of their relief... Some changed houses, however but that was to be expected. After all, you do sometimes change over the years. Alot or a little.

...But this was a surprise to the others, and Harry himself.

"Potter, Harry. or Evans, Harrius"

Harry was in sixth year, it was in the records as well! but as Harry Potter he was still apparently a fifth year... did he have to do his OWLS all over again? Maybe an enquiry would be needed. Harry stepped up onto the platform and went to the head table, looking at the headmaster: "Professor, i'm already in my sixth year and already studying for my NEWTS. My results for what I got in my OWLS were even recorded from what I heard? If I redo my OWLS it would be unfair to others." The headmaster thought carefully. "Perhaps, as Harry Potter you will stay as a fifth year but don't have to do your OWLS, studying for your NEWTS ahead of time. I presume you want to graduate with your original year?" Harry nodded in response as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in delight. 

"...though you will be listed as Harrius Evans, but it will be your decision. You should still take the house re-sort, this may be the second time." A nod as the students stared, not knowing what the small conversation was abaout as Harry sat down on the stool the third time. The hat being placed on him:

_Hm... a house re-sort eh? Harry Potter, or should I say Harrius Evans? we meet again. Now... as much as you are Potter, the golden boy in Gryffindor. you are as much Evans the lion in Slytherin, as you took my advice... Now Harry, where do you belong?_

A pause was there as Harry replied in his head, slightly furrowing his eyebrows at that. _"Was that a rhetorical question?"_

_It can be._

_"Well, I'm not sure..."_ He glanced at the Gryffindor table, he honestly didn't really know... The hat hummed as he asked another question: _Where do you feel the most at home? you do know that my particular recommendation to stay in Slyth--_

 _"--and that I can gain power. I heard that speech twice."_ Again the hat hummed and chuckled. _Your Slytherin traits are overlapping your Gryffindor ones yet brave all the same... where do you feel more at home?_ Harry paused as he gazed to meet eyes with Riddle and the knights... then let his gaze trail onto the Gryffindor table where his friends were.

He noticed that everyone -professors included- stared at him in pure anticipation like his first year as Harry Potter. The boy remembered his time in the 1940s, how he felt in Slytherin. It felt like home despite whatever people said... _I presume that you like Slytherin, I can see that as Evans, that was where you were more like yourself. That the boy-who-lived wasn't used there, no one knew you and forced anything upon you._

Harry thought and thought...

_"Slytherin then."_

_Ah yes marvolour choice! then you_ "better be in SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone was gaping, not expecting that outcome as the Slytherin table clapped politely. Harry got up and looked at professor McGonagall. "I guess I took a long time Minnie?"

The deputy-headmistress had a proud smile on her face. "Now don't show cheek. I may be your friend Harrius but you are still my student." McGonagall cleared her throat and kept her composure. "Yes Mr Potter you did take a long time. now go down to your house table."

Harry locked eyes with the dark lord who smirked, green eyes matched near black ones along with a nod. He looked at the knights whose eyes were glistening.

Then he looked at the Gryffindor table where his friends were confused, shocked or some betrayed... making him think that they never cared for him at all. Just for his title. Not for being Harry... Neville was an exception, so was Hermione. He could see that Ron was slightly conflicted but who wouldn't be? though he knows his best friend would come around...

Locking eyes with Tom again his eyes were filled with conflict and he wanted to cry.

Harry got up and went to the Slytherin table sitting beside Draco. His new friend after they had somehow fixed odds and figured everything out.

Dumbledore got up as Harry sat down:

"As you know, Harry Potter is not dead. Some may have heard this explanation already, knowing that Harry Potter is the famous Harrius Evans, having woken up from a coma." Dumbledore continued: "He had brought along -while it is a mystery how- a few more new or old faces. Some may be familiar with them, and some not."

The Knights of Walpurgis walked in the front of the hall, standing on the platform with some sort of holding and authority... by their older school robes it seemed that they were all Slytherins. last but not the least came Tom Marvolo Riddle, the way they were set up showed the power he held if you knew what it meant. But to others it looked like a normal set up... the the snakes knew that specific heirachy... 

"Introduce yourselves."

"My name is Emlyn Avery." A curt nod as he stepped forward, prompting the one beside him who cleared his throat slightly with composure. "Abraxas Malfoy." 

Just a small yet sharp gaze from Malfoy, the next introduced himself. "Altair Mulciber." A grin before a nudge at the one beside the person beside him who made a small glare "Tiernan Lestrange." Proceeded then, a raised eyebrow at the two brothers next in line... 

"I'm Alphard Black and this is my older brother Orion Black" Alphard waved excitedly as Orion waved politely... what a mixed match, but Harry knew anyways. And lastly introduced the second to last individual "Ephias Rosier." 

Now, the leader of them all, the one smirking at the front who showed greater power over the others: "Tom Riddle."

A familiar female who had red hair stood up abruptly and pointed a finger at Tom, her eyes filled with rage and horrid nostalgia: "it's you! from the diary!" All six got up, one by one they went and sat under the sorting hat, some with stoic expressions while others sat there with such enthusiam. The enthusiasm was down to one individual though.

With the outcome being all of them still remaining in Slytherin.

"These six here will be around in the school, however they are not going to be taking their OWLS and will be students just as you will be. as they have already completed them. You however do not spoil anything of what they would be doing in the future, if you do know them personally that is."

Harry was told to go up to the platform as he his hair was ruffled by Abraxas, both letting out a small breathy chuckle. The green eyed boy then turned to Dumbledore and then looked at the Gryffindor table: "my house... i'm both a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. I have also made a decision. I want to not only be Harry Potter or just Harry Evans, but I want to be both... Some may call me Evans while others Potter."

Dumbledore gave a respectful nod but Harry Potter-Evans was not done. "Though... professor, who will I play for? Slytherin or Gryffindor... I'm a lion in a den of snakes. You know this."

Potter... no Evans... smirked as his green orbs shined. Dumbledore just gave a smile before shooing him away to go and sit down at his new (old?) house table.

"Now sit down in your houses."

Harry hopped down and went to Hermione and Ron, telling them that he would go to the Slytherin table to make sure they dont murder anyone and that they still remain as friends. However some of the Gryffindors minus Hermione, Ron and Neville held a different approach and he knew he wasn't welcome at the moment. They seemed horrified at what the boy who lived had said, but just nodded, Ginny however began to tell him to not stay there but he was already gone.

The knights went to the Slytherin table as they sat down beside Harry.

Tom however stared at Ginny with a triumphant smirk before sitting down beside the boy who lived, wrapping an arm around his waist. Harry sighed, it seemed the dark lord was very protective over what was his... it had always been like this. "So i'm guessing you got my letter? i'm sorry about well... collapsing on the ground and going into a coma." The older one just stared at him and shook his head: "I'm more wanting to curse Professor Dumbledore, he didn't say a word."

Harry just stared at the other and knocked the back of the dark lords head. "No don't do that. But..." 

Then he leaned close to the Knights and to their leader: "we can still cause trouble though. I don't have to take my OWLS but I have to work up to my NEWTS mind you. So help me? the curriculum hasn't really changed all that much."

"...fine." Though the response sounded sombre, really they were enthusiastic to have him back. The Knights prodding Riddle that he had never given up his 'perfect prefect' image. With the final announcement, the food appeared and they ate, but as Harry was going to treat himself to something sweet -such as his favourite treacle tart- Riddle took the plate away from his reach.

Eyeing the plate, he then looked at Riddle again."Tom... can I have the plate." Harry made a challenging stare up at the other who just smirked.

"I'll give it to you if you give me a kiss."

"...no."

Ton grinned at the boy who seemed to have red cheeks from embarrasement or perhaps even anger, it was definitely not anger but embarrasement. "Then no treacle tart for you."

He looked at Avery with pleading eyes who ate a treacle tart slowly and painfully infront of him, not giving him the plate.

"...fine."

Holding Riddle's tie he smashed his lips against the other, at first Tom was surprised but then noticed how Harry's eyes were closed, the dark lord then had smug grin on his face. Letting go Harry's cheeks were pink as some Slytherins whistled and clapped. Along with the Knights and Draco. However some on the other tables, that being Gryffindor students gaped, the ones who actually knew who Riddle was. 

To say that Dumbledore himself wasn't gaping along with them was an understatement.... his face showed shock yet somewhat pride mixed with something else Harry couldn't identify. Nostalgia?

Slughorn seemed to nod in approval, dark lord or not it seemed Harry still did good for Tom. Though as Harry Potter they were rivals of a sort, now it all changed. McGonagall just shook her head and made a sigh of relief. They had finally gotten together! After Riddle's staring she thought back to Fleamont's comments: 'He had a crush on you but his Slytherin pride says no.' Clearing he throat, Minerva McGonagall would never say that she was waiting for that particular moment...

"Now can I have a tart?"

"No."

"Cheater!" Harry slapped the arm of the dark lord who proceeded to laugh and then held a treacle tart up in the air as the boy-who-lived tried to catch it but to no avail.

Laughter was heard from the table as the feast went on.

...

After the entertaining feast, all of the students made their way to their common rooms. All the Slytherins were in the Slytherin common room, currently Mulciber and Lestrange were playing wizards chess and catching up, some snuck in some firewhiskey and were in the dorms perhaps getting drunk.

"So Harry, it took long with the sorting hat. what was the conversation about?"

Mulciber spoke while he was completely focusing on the current chess game with Lestrange. "Well... he said these words to me: As Evans I was more like myself, no expectations... no one knew I was the-boy-who-lived... no one knew about the prophecy. But as Potter everyone was expecting something out of me."

Avery perked up: "What do you want to be called as? Potter or Evans?"

"I made up my mind. I want to be called Evans."

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far then you aren't cringing (I hope)


End file.
